Summer Essence
by velvet teal
Summary: Sakura's death has started fate's plans for her granddaughter, Faith. Faith hasn't seen Sakura since she was 6, and here she was moving into Sakura's home [summaries are not my thing. CCS gang doesn't really come in till chapter 3!]
1. Chapter 1

Hello everyone! HURRAY! This is my first fanfiction story that I've ever posted up! Celebrates Even though I've written many stories. I think this one will suit CCS just fine. So since I'm a newbie, please go a bit easy on me But! I also hope you'll enjoy my story!

In that case, here is the first chapter to….

**Summer Essence**

- (!#$&) - - - (&$#!) -

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the CCS characters. Or that famous quote from it! "Expect the unexpected."

(!#$&) - - - (&$#!) –

Chapter 1: The End of One. The Start of Another.

It had been a week since my grandmother died… The same week since my life flipped upside down. Like being on a rollercoaster. Once you're on that loop, it either ends up good or bad. Well this one didn't turn out bad, it was worse then bad. I hadn't seen her since I was probably around the age of 6…

I had always wanted to see her, visit her. You can say the longing and desire was the same between a mother and child. But my parents were always so busy with their jobs that we just lost track of time. Still… No one could ever bring back the time that I lost. That I wasted.

If grandma Sakura were here, she'd probably say, "Now, now Faith! Even if we don't or can't expect the unexpected, things will be just fine."

At least I called her once in a while… Right? Now is it just me, or am I hearing voices calling for me? Must have been my conscience, right? Nope. Could it have been grandma? Sadly, the answer was still no.

"Faith! FAITH! It's your time to give your speech," my mother whispered impatiently.

I totally forgot I was at grandma's funeral. I jerked up and walked towards the stand, where everyone was waiting for me. I lost my balance and almost fell over. I took my place, took one last breathe before I started.

"I'm sorry to keep you all waiting. I just wanted to say that, even though I haven't seen her for a very long time now… I know that my grandmother, Sakura, lived a happy life. She didn't regret a thing. She was a patient woman. Even when things went wrong, she would still have that amazing smile on her face… I'm sure she has taught us all valuable lessons in our lives. And yet again, there she goes again! Teaching us something… Or maybe giving us a reminder again," I paused before I continued again. I felt my heart intense a bit more…

"Throughout our lifetime we'll share many smiles, tears, and laughters. And the hardest thing that we'll probably have to do right now is to accept her death… And move on," this time my heart started to ache really badly, "I know, how could I say that? It just felt like someone stabbed a knife right through my heart… It aches. And I know it's aching for everyone in this room right now," was it raining? Because I could swear I felt the raindrops falling down my face… "But I also know grandma would want us to continue on with our lives. She would also want us to live a happy life, like she did. She wouldn't want us to suffer. _Even if we don't or can't expect the unexpected, things will be just fine_. That was her saying…"

"Oh, Faith…" I could hear my mother whisper that… It was as if the wind carried it to my ear. Softly… and slowly.

"Now, I'm going to leave my heart with time. Thanks to grandma Sakura, she taught me that everything took time. So now I'm going to let time heal my painful, sorrow heart," I looked out the window into the sky, trying to figure out if she was watching me, "Grandma Sakura, if you can hear me… I just wanted to say, thank you. For watching me grow. For all your lessons and unforgettable words. And I wanted to let you know, though I'll let time take over… You'll always be here," I placed my right hand over my heart, "Where my heart is…"

One last final tear fell down my face. Then I finally whispered something so delicately, "Grandma, you'll continue to live as long as someone still remembers you… You'll still live on with me."

- (!#$&) - - - (&$#!) -

The funeral was over by now. Everyone was, well almost everyone was in tears. As people walked out of the church and passed me, even when they were still crying they managed to give me a smile. Of course, with all my strength I smiled back at them. Then I felt a gentle tap on my left shoulder. It was my father.

"Faith, dear… That speech you gave was very touching," before he continued on I saw the tears build up, "You know grandma would have been very proud of you." And at that moment, my father pulled me into his arms. Showing that what I had said earlier was appreciated a lot.

"You know, maybe grandma was right."

I gave him a puzzled look, "What? What are you talking about?"

"Maybe your mother and I should have told you sooner. But it was your grandma, who named you Faith. She said: _Whenever you feel like you lost hope. Look at your daughter… She'll give you the faith that you need._"

As my dad said that, my mom came over with fresh tears in her eyes. '_Oh my gosh,_' was all that I could think, repeating it again and again. Both my parents gave me an embrace. My mom whispered again, "Hun, she loved you so much."

- (!#$&) - - - (&$#!) -

Another week passed. Some people wanted to burn down my grandmother's house. When my parents heard that, they nearly flipped. So here I am, moving into my new home… The house that I longed to visit for so many years. Everything was already in its place, since my parents arranged everything within a few days. Well, I don't blame them. They panicked and went crazy over this house. But I'm glad they did.

My mother was preparing for lunch, while my dad had to go out and get something. And where was I, you may asked. Well, for your information, I was in my room reading until I was interrupted by the doorbell.

"What? That can't be dad. He just left," I said with a perplexed face, "I GOT IT!" to let my mom know I had it.

I hurriedly made my way downstairs, while my mom screamed to be careful. As I opened the door, there stood a boy right in front of me.

"Faith?"

- (!#$&) - - - (&$#!) -

OH MY OH MY! Who could be that person at the door! O Hehe…

- Velvet Teal


	2. Chapter 2

**PREVIOUS CHAPTER…**

"What? That can't be dad. He just left," I said with a perplexed face, "I GOT IT!" to let my mom know I had it.

I hurriedly made my way downstairs, while my mom screamed to be careful. As I opened the door, there stood a boy right in front of me.

"Faith?"

- (!#$&) - - - (&$#!) –

Chapter 2: Incredible, Unpredictable Gifts

Okay, okay! Hold on a second! How the heck did this guy know my name! I stared at him with a blank expression; however my eyes showed the truth. I was in shock.

"Umm… I'm sorry, Faith, if I freaked you out personally or anything."

"Uhh… It's okay," I finally looked at what he was holding… "Baked goods?"

"Oh yeah! Right. Well these are for you and your family. My mom told me to send them over," he slowly passed them over to me, "I hope you enjoy them. Heard your grandma just loved strawberry short cakes so we weren't so sure…"

"Wait, hold on a second. You knew my grandma?" Okay now this dude was getting freakier by the moment…

"Ahh... I'm sorry if I'm really freaking you out by now… Oh and sorry for being so rude. Hi, my name's Joshua," as he extended out hand.

I shook it while holding the lovely smelling cake carefully, "Well then Joshua, please do come in."

He smiled and said, "So now you're gonna let someone in, who knows stuff about you… Yet you hardly know anything about them?" He gave me a questioning, yet amusing face. I think I'm going like this guy… Grandma, if this is your gift to me from heaven. Thank you, for sending me a friend.

I smiled back at him, "Yes. That's exactly what I'm going to do."

- (!#$&) - - - (&$#!) –

Turns out Joshua lived right next door to me. That's good; maybe I can get more strawberry short cakes from his mother… Jeez did it taste like heaven.

"So that's how you knew my grandma…"

"Yeah. She was really nice. Always inviting me over to keep her company," he gave me another smile, "And she would always talk about you."

"About me?" and there goes my famous puzzled looking face.

"Well yeah. She told me bout how she named you Faith. Like, wow… That was really deep… She sure loved you a lot, and missed you," he gave me a sweet smile.

I felt them coming, I was fighting the tears that wanted to run down my face. "Really?" I struggled to say.

"Yeah, really… Faith, your grandma asked me to tell you something, if I ever met you. And bless her soul, because I did."

I was taken back, "What did she want you to tell me?"

"_Faith, it's okay. I forgive you. I know you're upset because you didn't get to spend much time with your grandma. Its okay, sweetie. I'll wait for you._ That's what she wanted me to pass on to you," whispered Joshua.

This time, I couldn't face Joshua. I didn't want to stare into his eyes… I was too focused on this battle between me and these tears. That's when I thought an angel just spoke to me.

"Faith… It's okay. You may not want to talk about it with me, but I'd really like to be your friend. Just know that I'll be here for you, alright? I'm willing to listen to you, to talk to you, share happy and sad moments with you. Even if that means I'd have to sit on my butt all day, if my ear turned super duper red, or even if my stomach breaks from the laughters or if my t-shirt will be drenched with tears. I'm _not_ going anywhere."

It must have happened magically, because at that moment I just hugged him. From that day on, I knew Joshua and I were going to be really good friends. He was my _first_ friend I made since I got here. And how ironic, I thought I'd never get along with anyone ever again… Not after what happened.

After the long hug, Joshua and I just talked. He talked about the school I was going to. Artemis Memorial Secondary School. I started to laugh a bit.

"What? Did I say something wrong?" now it was Joshua's turn with the puzzled face.

"No! Well, yeah… Why does that school sound so nerdy and preppy for?" I started to giggle again.

"Yeah, my school gets that a lot. You can judge it for yourself, but I don't really care."

"Well that's good. It doesn't matter about what the school's name is, right? It's more about how good the education is, what kind of people go there and so forth."

"Right, exactly. Don't worry, Faith. You're going meet some pretty cool and awesome people there. Plus going to the same grade; grade 10."

I smiled at him. He just knew what exactly to say to make that happened, "So Joshua, got any hobbies or interests?"

"Oh… Well let's see," he winked at me, "You can say I for sure have an interest in music. I love playing the guitar. Electric, acoustic, your pick. I'm also in this band. I'm kinda embarrassed to say this, but I'm the lead singer. Hmmm… What else? Oh, my friends say that I'm a momma's boy, but that doesn't stop me from doing adventurous stuff. Hah… That must have been boring talking about myself the whole time."

"Nah, it wasn't as bad as you thought. That's pretty cool actually."

"Oh really now, Miss Faith? Well, in that case it's your turn."

"Hmmm… I don't have a lot to say… Here I go! If you didn't know already, I love to read. From time to time I also like to draw and sing. I use to sing everyday, but that stopped slowly after time… Uhhh, oh and I'm not a momma's or daddy's girl," I stuck my tongue out at him. In return he just poked my head. Hmmm? Someone was coming. It was my mom.

"Lunch is almost… Oh, I'm sorry. I forgot Faith invited you in," my mom smiled.

"Oh right. Mom, I want you to meet Joshua. Joshua meet my mom."

"Hi," Joshua stuck out his hand, "The house still looks great."

"Well hello Joshua, and thank you! Oh… And thank you for looking out for Faith's grandma before. We appreciate it."

"It was my pleasure."

- (!#$&) - - - (&$#!) –

My mom invited Joshua to stay for lunch. He got along with both my parents. You should have seen the look on my mom's face! She totally adored the cake he bought over for us. Not long after, Joshua had to go because he had band practise… Something about performing later on. So with that, I decided I'd travel around the house. And for sure, Joshua was right. The house still did look great… That's when I found the attic.

It wasn't as dusty, and that was the surprising part. However, nothing compared to what I found next… A treasure-looking-kind-of-box… I gently touched the top. Something was engraved…

"Sa-ku-ra… This belongs to grandma," I was getting excited.

I opened it, and found many pictures. There were a lot of my grandma's processions. But what I found that day would let me know more of my grandma's past.

"Oh my, it's her journal…" I flipped through the pages. You could tell it was old by the pages.

"FAITH! Your mom needs you," my dad called out. Oh great. Just when I found something incredible.

"Coming!"

As I went down, I didn't notice… But a calm breeze came into the room… It seemed as if someone was flipping through the pages of the journal. It stopped at a page. It read _June, 3rd…_

- (!#$&) - - - (&$#!) –

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the CCS characters.

Well, you finally found out who that boy was. More info about the characters. Both Joshua + Faith are about 15-16.

Joshua has blue gorgeous eyes ;; and light brown hair. Meanwhile Faith also has brown hair, with hazel eyes… Wow, who knew I'd be so jealous of my characters haha!...

The location of where they are… I don't have an exact one. But it's like an urban place. They both live in townhouses/apartments. If you can sorta picture the way it is in New York, then you should be just fine! Well I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please review, if you can : And aren't you just wondering what that journal entry was about? xP

- Velvet Teal


	3. Chapter 3

**SPECIAL NOTES: this is just to clear things, if you didn't know already!**

"Person is talking"

'Someone is thinking'

**PREVIOUS CHAPTER…**

"FAITH! Your mom needs you," my dad called out. Oh great. Just when I found something incredible too.

"Coming!"

As I went down, I didn't notice… But a calm breeze came into the room… It seemed as if someone was flipping through the pages of the journal. It stopped at a page. It read _June, 3rd…_

- (!#$&) - - - (&$#!) –

Chapter 3: The New Beginning Starts

"Good night, sweetie," whispered both my parents pleasantly.

"Good night, love you." And with that, they both quietly left my room, and shut the door so they could get some rest too. As soon as they were in their rooms, I secretly turned on the lamp that was on the stand next to my bed. I quietly took out my plate of cookies, and grandma Sakura's journal too. I flipped through the pages trying to find a specific one. Searching for the page that my eyes seemed to catch upon, when I came back to the attic.

'June 3rd… Here it is,' I thought. And so I began to read.

- (!#$&) - - - (&$#!) –

'It's June 3rd already… Wow,' I thought, 'School will be over in less then a month.'

"SAKURA!"

"Coming, Tomoyo!" I yelled back.

"Hurry, Sakura! Eriol has something to tell us!" screamed Tomoyo excitedly.

I ran quickly over to my best friends. I loved how the gentle wind went through my hair. 'Wonder what the news could be.'

"Finally, Sakura's here Eriol! Please tell us now!"

Oh boy someone was really anxious.

"Alright, alright! Just stop choking me, while shaking me back and forth would you, Tomoyo?"

"Opps, sorry," said Tomoyo as she let go.

"Thank you. Anyways, the news I have for you… is about."

"WHAT! I CAN'T WAIT ANY LONGER!"

"Would you stop interrupting Eriol, Tomo? I know you're really excited, but you can go crazy AFTER he tells us," I told Tomoyo hoping she wouldn't get upset. Surprising it was quiet… _Too quiet._

"Okay you guys! I'm having my 13th birthday party this Saturday. Sorry for such a short notice. I hope you'll both come."

'One… Two… Three…' and I waited for it.

"AHHHHHHHHHH! DID YOU JUST SAY A BIRTHDAY PARTY!"

"Ahh... There she goes again…" both Eriol and I said as we shook our heads.

"Of course, we'll come! Right, Sakura!" smiled Tomoyo dearly.

"Of course! I wouldn't miss it for the world. And plus, its _Eriol's birthday_."

"Thanks you guys, but really Sakura? Is that why you wouldn't miss it for the world only?" said Eriol.

'Ahh! I'm caught," I thought.

"Ouu! You know who will be there," Tomoyo winked at me.

'I hate it when they tease me like this,' I thought helplessly. "Heh, what are you talking about!"

"Well since Luke is one of my guy friends, you should know he'll be one of the people I'll be inviting. _Cough, cough._ You haven't forgotten already, Sakura? He's your boyfriend. Well as of this morning I should say," said Eriol _as-a-matter-of-fact _kind of way.

"Oh that…" I was blushing so furiously.

"AWW! How does it feel like to have the guy you've liked for a while now finally asking you out, Sakura!" said an overly energized Tomoyo.

"I don't know… I feel flattered? And blissful?"

Tomoyo suddenly turned serious, "Just do us a favour, Sakura."

"What's that?"

I saw a teary sparkle in her eye, "Even if you have a boyfriend, like you do now, don't _ever_ forget your two best friends, alright?"

"Oh! You guys!" I pulled them both into an embrace, "You two mean the world to me."

"We know… We know, but if you do ever ditch us, know that you'll always be able to return to us. Remember what we said? _Friends till the very end. Even if something goes wrong, we'll always be there for each other_." Eriol finally spoke, "And if anything happens between you and Luke, remember… _We'll be there to catch you when you fall. We'll help you back up again._"

"Aww thanks you guys… But since you said that, I don't think I can _ever_ ditch my _two best friends_ anyways," I replied while giving them one of my biggest smiles.

"C'mon you guys! Recess is almost over! Better get back to class now," replied a very content Tomoyo.

"Tomoyo's right," replied Eriol.

And so we headed towards the doors. As we were walking, I had this strange feeling overcoming me…

Eriol noticed, "Hmmm? Sakura, you alright?"

"Huh? Yeah, I'm alright. Why?"

"Well, you stopped walking for a bit… So I was wondering if anything was bothering you," said Eriol. He was looking into my eyes, as if he was trying to search for the answer there.

"Don't worry so much Eriol! I'm feeling wonderful!" I flashed one of my smiles.

'But I can't help sensing something bad or good is going to happen at your party, Eriol… Oh well, I'm sure things will turn out great!'

- (!#$&) - - - (&$#!) –

_BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!_

'Huh…? What is that noise?'

_BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!_

'Ahh, it must be the alarm… clock…' When I realized what was making the noise, I tried smacking it. But it just continued with its "BEEPING." So I finally got out of bed, and shut it off.

"Argh… 7AM already?" I managed to say with a big yawn. I did a stretch and finally headed towards my closet, "It's your first day of school, Faith! Maybe it was a bad idea staying up while reading your grandma's journal," I paused while thinking about something, "Grandma sure did have two beautiful, amazing friends… I wonder how the party went," I yawned again, "I hope Joshua and I will have the same strong friendship that my grandma had with her two friends."

And with that, I was all changed and ready for my first day.

"HUN! You awake yet! Breakfast's all ready!"

I smiled while looking into the mirror, "COMING MOM! And thanks!"

When I headed downstairs, my dad was already eating and there was a plate of food on the counter ready. Mom was still cooking, most likely cooking her breakfast. I sat down in front of my food and started eating.

"Bacon and eggs. With bread and orange juice! My favourite kind of breakfast mom, thank you."

"Well it's your first day, so of course my daughter has to have a good breakfast so she can last throughout the whole day!" my mom explained while giving me a grin.

Dad was looking for something in his pockets, "That's right dear. Oh and here's your lunch money."

"Thanks! Well I'm all done now." Ironically, I'm pretty sure it was Joshua at the door because I heard a loud knocking.

"Alright! Have a good day hun," whispered my mom while she gave me a light kiss on my forehead.

"I will! Bye dad!" I gave him a hug before I grabbed my bag. I put on my favourite pair of shoes, and headed out the door.

- (!#$&) - - - (&$#!) –

Joshua was sitting on the rails when I finally came out. When he noticed, he stood back up.

He gave me his famous smile, "Hey Faith!"

"Good morning, Joshua! Thank you so much for walking me to school," I smiled back.

"Well it's my pleasure, Faith. And besides, you're my friend. Well it'll take us about 10 minutes to walk to school. We got 20 minutes left to spare," he looked up and down at my outfit, "You look great."

Oh boy… I was blushing… Darn compliments… Well, I was wearing a pair of fitting flared jeans. It looked like the blue was loosing its colour, so it was pretty faded. I had a pale pink coloured tank top on, with a black zip up hoodie on. Hey! You just gotta love your hoodies… I mean they're really comfy. Hehe… I had my hair tied up, twisted in a nice bun, with my bangs covering my forehead. But if I left it down, my hair is pretty long. Oh, and I had my favourite beige messenger bag. Before I moved here, at my old home I used to put all my books in this bag… And it's unique, because grandma gave it to me for Christmas.

"Thanks, you look great too," after observing his outfit. He was wearing a not-so-tight white t-shirt under his white dress shirt. Along with a nice pair of blue fitting yet baggy jeans. His outfit seemed to show most of his figure, and how tall he was. Oh and he had a black puma messenger bag on too.

"I love your shoes too. Black conserves. Got to say, that's hot," sticking my tongue at him. I never noticed till now. His hair was long, but not shoulders length long. It was nice; I mean it suited him a lot… And I wonder how I didn't notice his eyes before… You would have to see them for yourself! They were GORGEOUS! This reminds me of one of my own favourite singer… Teddy Geiger, well his eyes anyways. Maybe his hair? Well Joshua's hair wasn't as long as Teddy's…

He chuckled, "I really adore your shoes too. Adidas eh? Comfy."

"Yup! My fav pair."

"I guess we better start walking now."

"Yup, you're right. We should."

'I wonder who I'll be meeting today…'

- (!#$&) - - - (&$#!) –

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the CCS characters.

YAY! This story is getting along fine. I think I'll finally finish this story, after my last two that I tried to write. Which was a failure…? Or was it three? XD This chapter is longer, and I hope it didn't bore you to death either.

Oh and I hope you didn't get confuse in this chapter… I hope you guys can tell the difference between the current present life of Faith, and the "going-back-in-time" part (which is Sakura's life). Sakura's part will not be divided into separate parts, like I did with Faith's. When Sakura's life is being written about, her part is her OWN special section, meaning not being divided by - (!#$&) - - - (&$#!) –. (I hope you all understood that… Darn I suck at explaining things so much)

AHH! Since I had this story planned out since I thought of it!.. It is definitely going to be interesting how it'll all work out in the end… Actually I know the ending already. I got the main events all in my head D Hehe! Oh and please review… Even if you don't have an account _COUGH, COUGH MELODY!_

- Velvet Teal


	4. Chapter 4

**Velvet Teal's Note:** Hey you guys! I think I might slow down the updates.. It's not that I didn't stop writing. I actually write about 1.5 chapters in a day. I'm such a newbie, but I recently realized what "Stats" was... And when I saw that my story got over 100 hits, I was soo happy! But then I had a frown on my face. (

I was wondering how come no one is reviewing : ( It's not too much to ask, but I'd really appreciate a little feedback/support. I wanna thank my friend, Kendra aka GaiazHeart. This chapter is dedicated to you my friend! Thank you for reviewing, and reading my story and being excited with me. nudges You have to update your story asap Kendra!

Okay, maybe I'm being a little selfish " But I also want to THANK YOU GUYS FOR READING MY STORY! AHHH! Now I'm happy again XD I get too many mood swings hehe.. " I guess it's better to know that my story is being read, rather then not at all. Thank you to whoever you guys are. ) I'll check from time to time to see how my story is going. AHH I'll shut up now ONTO THE CHAPTER FOUR OF!... **Summer Essence**

**PREVIOUS CHAPTER…**

He chuckled, "I really adore your shoes too. Adidas eh? Comfy."

"Yup! My fav pair."

"I guess we better start walking now."

"Yup, you're right. We should."

'I wonder who I'll be meeting today…'

- (!#$&) - - - (&$#!) –

Chapter 4: Getting To Know You

When we approached the school, a guy with a blonde mohawk stood up and waved, "Hey, Joshua!"

"Hey, Travis! How's it going you guys?" replied Joshua to a group of four boys and a girl.

"Is that her?" questioned a girl. When she said that, all the other guys looked at me. I guess they were all thinking the same thing?

"Yeah that's _her,_ Brooke. You guys, I want you to meet, Faith," he turned and smiled at me again, "Faith, I want you to meet my friends. The dude with the blonde mohawk is Travis," that's when Travis waved hello, "The girl is Brooke," she smiled a small smile, "The one with the glasses is Allan, and the last guy left is Sky."

They both said, "Hey, Faith! Welcome to the club!"

"Hi, you guys. It's nice to meet you," I turned to Joshua, "The boys part of your band?"

"Yo, bro… This girl is smart…" said Sky slowly.

"You've heard of our band, Faith?" asked Travis.

"Well, yeah."

Brook started laughing, "They only started a band because they didn't want to listen to anymore trash at our school dances."

"HEY! It was a pretty good idea, and you gotta admit, we're pretty good too," replied Allan as if he felt insulted.

Joshua responded, "That's right, and this year is our year. We're gonna rock," he said as he winked at me.

"Hey, did you see that he-"

"Shut up, Allen!" as Brook covered his mouth, "Sorry, my boyfriend can be such a loser!" she ripped off a piece of paper and handed it to me, "It's my email. Add me alright?"

I took the paper, "Sure, thanks."

"Yo… This girl here is alright… She's cool," said Sky again slowly as he gave me a high five.

Then a loud bell rang. I guess school's starting.

"We better split," quickly said Travis, "Alright, we'll talk later. See ya."

"C'mon, Faith. Lets get going," said Joshua as he waited for me.

'I guess my first day won't be so bad after all.'

- (!#$&) - - - (&$#!) –

"How was your first day at school?" asked my father.

"It was great. Joshua introduced me to his friends. They're all really nice people too."

"That's good," my mom said as she continued to cook with my father, "I'll call you down when dinner's ready."

"Alright then," I headed to my room, "I guess I'll add Brooke and talk with her for a bit." I pulled out my laptop, signed on and added her address.

_Brooke HEARTS Allan has signed on._

As soon as I added her we started talking.

_Brooke HEARTS Allan says:_ hey faith! sup?

_Faith; says:_ hey brooke! nothing much really. you?

_Brooke HEARTS Allan says:_ n2m. hey faith, can i ask you something?

_Faith; says:_ sure

_Brooke HEARTS Allan says:_ do you happen to like joshua?

_Faith; says:_ well… i don't think so, why do you ask?

_Brooke HEARTS Allan says:_ well he acts different around you… that's all, the boys have noticed too. but don't worry really. it's just last year i use to like him, and i've yet to seen him like any girls… so i'm just not really sure how he is when he likes someone

_Faith; says:_ oh i see. well i'm sure he secretly likes someone then. or he's just really isn't interested?

_Brooke HEARTS Allan says:_ yeah, you're right. but before he'd always talk about some girl. the boys and i think that joshua really likes that girl. and plus, he's one of the most well liked boys in our whole school.

_Faith; says:_ really now?

_Brooke HEARTS Allan says:_ yeah… the boys and i really hope he gets a girl… not because he's popular, but because he's such a nice guy and he deserves a girl. but we also want this girl to be the right one for him too. lol but she sounds like she is from the way he talks bout her

_Faith; says:_ ahh i'm sorry brooke, but i gotta go eat dinner now! i'll ttyl

_Brooke HEARTS Allan says:_ alright! you know faith, it's nice to have another girl in the group now, byeee!

_Faith; has signed off._ I wonder who the girl Brooke was talking about.

After dinner, I went back to my room and picked up grandma Sakura's journal…

- (!#$&) - - - (&$#!) –

'June 5th…' as I wrote that down.

'Today as you know, I went to Eriol's party. Right now it's pretty late, and I gotta keep quiet or else I'll wake up Tori! I don't want that to happens, since I got so much to write… When I arrived at Eriol's house, a boy with brown hair opened the door for me.'

"_You must be Sakura right?" asked the boy as I nodded, "Hello, Sakura! My name's Syaoran. Please come in!"_

'I learnt that day that Syaoran was Eriol's cousin. Him and I became good friends. He also doesn't live far from us, but he lives far enough to go to a different school.'

"_You must be popular with the girls at your school, am I right?" I asked him._

_He laughed, "I guess you can say that."_

"_Well does that mean you have a girlfriend?"_

_He gave me a faint smile and said, "Actually, I don't. None of the girls have caught my heart yet… How about you, Sakura? I heard you have a boyfriend… Wait, I remember Eriol saying he's here too."_

'Oh yeah Luke was there… but I don't think I like him as much anymore… At the party, I caught him flirting with some other girl. Is there something wrong with me? Maybe there's something wrong with him?'

_I ran outside, to the garden when I saw the two of them flirting like that._

"_SAKURA!" yelled Tomoyo as she found me._

"_Its okay, Sakura… We're here," said Eriol as he hugged me, along with Tomoyo._

_I hugged them as I let the tears fall down, "It hurts you guys… Why do I feel so weak and pathetic?"_

"_Sakura… you're not weak or pathetic… You're our amazing friend, who's strong," whispered Tomoyo._

"_Ahh… Sorry, Eriol… I made you worry at your own birthday party."_

"_Its okay, Sakura. It's not your fault."_

_A boy who didn't stand too far away saw everything that happened. 'They're right… She doesn't deserve to be with a loser like him. She is better then that.'_

'Ahh… That's when Syaoran did something that surprised me.'

"_HEY YOU! LUKE!"_

"_What do you want…? That's right you're name is Syaoran," snickered Luke._

"_Actually, you have no right to call me by my name you non-like gentleman."_

"_Oh yeah? What are you going to do about?"_

"_Apologize to Sakura."_

"_Why should I?"_

"_Because you hurt her feelings by betraying her and flirting with someone else, when Sakura is YOUR girlfriend."_

"_You know what Li; I'll do what I want to do. She ain't yours."_

'Yup. Syaoran punched Luke right in the face!'

"_WHAT HAVE YOU DONE! YOU KNOCKED HIM OUT COLD!" screamed the girl, who Luke was flirting with._

"_He had it coming. Now I suggest you leave this house. NOW!" replied Syaoran coldly._

"_It isn't your house," replied the girl._

"_But it is mine," said Eriol dryly, "You two are no longer my friends. Get out."_

'It was funny! The girl was trying to figure out a way to get Luke out! In the end she decided to leave him out on the street, while she left… Hmph! Luke deserves it anyways. Oh and for some strange odd reason… I swear when I was crying with Tomo and Eli, I felt a pair of eyes watching us. I tried looking around at the time, but I didn't see anyone. Ahh… Probably because I had tears in my eyes and everything looked blurry. Hmmm… I think I might like someone else. Someone with brown soft eyes. They were the first things I noticed when I laid my eyes upon him. AHH! WAIT! WHAT AM I TALKING ABOUT!... I only met him once! But oh my… The confidence in his voice was so soothing… OH GOSH STOP IT SAKURA!... Uh OH! TORI'S AWAKE! AHH'

- (!#$&) - - - (&$#!) –

'Wow… I never knew grandma Sakura went through something like that. Sounds like she's falling for Syaoran hard,' I thought as I smiled, 'I wonder if grandpa's name was Syaoran… I don't think it was though… Maybe as I read on, grandma will talk about her wedding and mention his name.'

I decided to read one more entry.

- (!#$&) - - - (&$#!) –

'June 7th. Ahh! Where I felt care free again.'

"_Luke, we gotta talk," I said with a stern face._

"_Hey, Sakura. How's my girl doing?"_

"_How am I doing! You know what Luke; I don't who the heck you are anymore. But I think I liked you for the wrong reasons. It's over. I don't ever want to see your ugly face again," I said as I walked away not looking back._

'That's right. Luke and I are OVER! Good riddance. It's like he was blocking my air, when I was trying to breathe. Something that I didn't need. When I found my two best friends, they both hugged me and said they were proud. It felt nice… I realized today, I don't need a boy to make me feel special. My two best friends already do that, thank you very much!'

- (!#$&) - - - (&$#!) –

I giggled as I tried to picture my grandma like that.

"I'm proud of her too…"

- (!#$&) - - - (&$#!) –

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the CCS characters.

YAY! Sakura dumped that ugly little thing Oh and who is this girl that Joshua may like? O COULD IT BE SOMEONE FROM HIS SCHOOL THAT NO ONE KNOWS ABOUT! Or could it be one of his cousin's friends! Oh well, I'm sure you'll find out later. I'm not gonna mess with your heads anymore, I'll let you think what you want to think!

- Velvet Teal


	5. Chapter 5

**Velvet Teal:** This chapter is dedicated to Kendra, Jaryd, My Le, Boyang, Emily, Melody, Jordan, Sebastian and all who has been reading my story. Thank you guys! I appreciate it a lot D (and I'm sorry if I didn't mention your name! Please forgive me!)

Thanks to Amethyst of Secrets & phirepheonix for saving my story as their favs! This chapter is also dedicated to you guys! AHH! And I'm sorry for the late update. I guess you'll be expecting this from me for a bit now? xD

Well now that that's done, onto chapter 5 of Summer Essence!

**PREVIOUS CHAPTER…**

'That's right. Luke and I are OVER! Good riddance. It's like he was blocking my air, when I was trying to breathe. Something that I didn't need. When I found my two best friends, they both hugged me and said they were proud. It felt nice… I realized today, I don't need a boy to make me feel special. My two best friends already do that, thank you very much!'

- (!#$&) - - - (&$#!) –

I giggled as I tried to picture my grandma like that.

"I'm proud of her too…"

- (!#$&) - - - (&$#!) –

Chapter 5: Tonight I Saw an Angel

Today was Saturday, which meant the weekends! I had nothing planned, and Joshua was busy. He had band practise. Oh which reminds me, his friends and I got closer. I'm pretty fond of them now. I hoped they were too… Since I hadn't received much homework, I was too lazy to start.

I was looking out the window as the sweet November breeze softly touched my face, 'I'll work on it… After I read grandma's journal.'

I flipped through the pages, searching for the place where I left off. Looked like grandma hadn't touched it for a while.

'August 17th…'

- (!#$&) - - - (&$#!) –

'August 17th was a very pleasant day,' I smiled thinking about what had happened today, 'Today we had a carnival, and I had volunteered to perform for the town. Sure, I knew my two best friends were going to be there watching me. But who knew I'd see an unexpected someone…'

"_Tomoyo! Eriol! I can't do this! I can't sing in front of all those people," I started to panic thinking what I was going to do was a mistake._

"_Sakura, we've helped you practise for this millions of times! You're magnificent! You're going to blow everyone away! We'll be right there, in those front row seats that are reserved for us, cheering you on," as she hugged me for comfort._

"_She's right, Sakura. You've got talent, now it's your time to shine… Pretty, soon actually. If it helps, while you're up there just stare at us only. And stop thinking you'll make a mistake, we know you know the words by heart," it was Eriol's turn to hug me._

"_Thanks you guys," I had tears in my eyes. I was going to do this for them. They had so much faith in me._

"_Eriol, I hate to say this but you better get out of here! I gotta help Sakura put on her dress," and when Tomoyo said that he hurried out with the rest of the audience._

_I quickly changed from my white summer dress into my silky one. Both my summer and silky dress had the same design. I had to wear the silky one since it was more proper for the occasion. It was a simply one. A spaghetti strapped white dress, that went about 2 inches below my knees. At the back it was tied in a way that made it look like an x. There were a few of those, and at the end of it that's where Tomoyo tied a nicely done bow. The lose ends of the bow was then fallen down, which almost reached the end of my dress. My long hair was then done wavy._

_While I was putting on my white matching shoes, I overheard Tomoyo say, "You look like an angel, Sakura."_

"_Thank you, Tomoyo," as I hugged her, "but you better get to your seat. I'm going to perform any minute now. And then that's when she left, 'Sakura, you can do this.'_

'At that moment, I could hear the announcer calling for me.'

"_And now ladies and gentlemen, if you would be so kind and help me bring out our next performer! The wonderful Sakura will be singing for us tonight!" said the announcer as he clapped along with the rest of the crowd._

_While he was announcing, behind the curtains I walked to the centre of the stage. There stood a microphone, as if it was waiting for me all along. On my left side was a grand piano with someone sitting._

'_This is it,' I thought and the curtains began to open. The good thing was it was already dark outside. Meaning it was too dark to see many faces. However, I could see my two best friends… And to my surprise, there was Syaoran sitting right next to them! I smiled seeing that he would be watching me perform. But I hadn't noticed that there was another girl sitting beside him… Holding his hand._

_I took out the microphone from the holder, "Hello, everyone! Welcome to the annual carnival show, where we celebrate the soon ending of the summer, and the wonderful fall. Tonight I'll be singing a song called 'Only Hope.' I'd like to dedicate this song to my two best friends. Enjoy the show everyone!" and after I had spoken my little speech, they applauded and slowly stopped, waiting..._

'I can still remember how I exactly started it out… It went well throughout the whole thing.'

_The piano suddenly began the song that I was familiar with since I had practised it a hundreds times. And soon I began. I shut my eyes, and with both of my hands I held the microphone close to my mouth…_

"_There's a song that's inside of my soul._

_It's the one that I've tried to write over and over again,"_

_I opened my eyes staring out towards the crowd, "I'm awake in the infinite cold,_

_But you sing to me over and over and over again."_

_My right hand continued to hold onto the microphone, as my left held a bit onto the metal pole, "So I lay my head back down,_

_And I lift my hands and pray, to be only yours,_

_I pray to be only yours, I know now you're my only hope."_

_It seemed as if the audience that was once clapping so loudly, was now being… Entranced by my voice. It was like the beauty soothing the beast._

"_Sing to me the songs of the stars,_

_Of your galaxy dancing and laughing and laughing again,"_

_This time I was staring at Syaoran,_

"_When it feels like my dreams are so far,_

_Sing to me the plans that you have for me over again."_

_I couldn't stop smiling, "So I lay my head back down,_

_And I lift my hands and pray, to be only yours, I pray_

_To be only yours, I know now… You're my only hope…_

_I gave you my destiny; I'm giving you all of me,_

_I want your symphony, singing in all that I am,"_

_Why couldn't I stop looking at him?_

"_At the top of my lungs, I'm giving it back,_

_So I lay my head back down,_

_And I lift my hands and pray,_

_To be only yours I pray…_

_To be only yours I pray,_

_To be only yours,_

_I know now, you're my only hope…._

_Hmmm… HmHmmmHmHmHmmmm…_

_OuuuuuuOuOuOuuuOuuOuuu…."_

_Eriol was right, this was my moment to shine. And I did._

'The crowd cheered on, applauding for 3 straight minutes. Many had said, "BRAVO!" or "BEAUTIFUL!" or "WONDERFULLY DONE!" But I just couldn't get those browns eyes off my mind… They were so hypnotic.'

_As I bowed to the audience to show that I appreciated it their thanks, I made my way to the back where I met up with my friends._

"_Sakura! You were so good!" said an excited Tomoyo._

_It was Eriol's turn, "Told you. We knew you would do just fine. Wonderful performance, Sakura."_

"_Thank you, guys… I can't thank you enough." At that second, Syaoran had come._

"_Hi, may I have a word with Sakura please?"_

_So then, my two friends made their way out. Tomoyo whispered something as she passed me, "We'll meet you at the Ferris wheel Sakura!" And then they disappeared, out towards the carnival._

"_Sakura… I just wanted to say, that was the most fabulous performance I've seen. You have a voice of an angel. I definitely enjoyed watching you singing up there."_

"_Thank you, Syaoran…" I had blushed at his words. I hope he didn't notice…_

"_Oh, I forgot two things," he began to chuckle._

"_Hmm? What would that be?" I asked._

"_One: I forgot to mention how you also look like an angel tonight. Two: These white roses are for you," passing me 6 precious flowers._

"_Oh… Syaoran, I'm flattered… Thank you," I said happily as I received them._

"_I better let you change; I'll wait for you outside so we can make our way to Tomoyo and Eriol."_

"_Sounds like a great idea."_

'The rest of the evening, I spent with my three friends at the carnival going on many rides, winning prizes and cotton candy. A night of my life.'

_I gave the silky dress to my mother, who was still watching the show with my father._

"_Wonderful performance, my dear. Now go out and have some fun! If you'll need anything, your father and I will be watching the rest of the annual show."_

"_Thank you, mother," I turned and quickly made my way outside where Syaoran was still waiting for me._

"_Sakura! Syaoran! Over here!" yelled Tomoyo, "Let's go on the Ferris wheel!"_

_It turned out that I was going to sit with Syaoran. As the ride started, and the higher we went, I stared down at the carnival._

"_Wow… It's so beautiful…" I commented._

"_It is. It's like watching the stars up-close, isn't it?"_

"_I guess you can say that, Syaoran. It's gorgeous either way."_

"_Well, I must be sitting next to a star then. Because you, Sakura… You're very elegant tonight," he said sincerely as he looked into my green, emerald eyes._

_As quickly as he looked at them, he also quickly turned away, "I heard you broke up with Luke eh? That's good. He was a jerk. He didn't deserve to have someone like you."_

"_Yeah… I broke up with him the first day I saw him again."_

"_Sakura… May I ask you a question?"_

"_Sure, anything."_

"_Well, what would you do if you were with someone, and yet you didn't feel the same way you did when you looked at someone else?"_

"_Are you with someone, Syaoran? Who is this girl which seems to have finally made its way to your heart?" I said as I gave him a sweet smile._

"_Actually… I have a girlfriend. Her name is Meiling. She sat with me as we watched you sing. But she could only stay for one performance since her mother wanted her home early."_

_I didn't know why… But I suddenly felt a lump in my heart. Yet I managed to cover that up, as I continued to smile and congratulated him._

_He began to studder, "Well thank you… But umm… You've yet to answer my question."_

"_Oh, I haven't! I'm so sorry. I say, stick with her for now. And if over time you realize who you adore more, then that's when you make the decision. The one, of course, that seems more right to you."_

"_I guess, you're right," he smiled to himself, "Thank you. I'm glad to have a friend like you, Sakura."_

"_No problem. I'm glad to be of help."_

'I don't know if it was my imagination… But I think I saw Syaoran cry… Well not cry cry. More like the side of the face that I couldn't see much of… A tear fell. I couldn't ask about it. As much as I wanted to, Syaoran and I were not on those kinds of terms yet. So the only thing I could do was…'

_I began to sing for him. Just to keep whatever was troubling him, off his mind… And I had decided to sing the song a bit slower then it was supposed to be._

"_In places no one will find,_

_All your feelings so deep inside… Deep inside,_

_It was there, that I realized…_

_That forever was in your eyes,_

_The moment I saw you cry…"_

_When I finished, he had an astounded look on his face. When he was out of his dumbfounded phrase, he whispered thanks._

'When I heard his thanks, the ride had finally stopped. We got off, and went onto other rides with Tomoyo and Eriol of course! We went on the bumper cars. Ate some cotton candy. Took those silly pictures, where there was a stand and you had to stick your head into the circle thing. And we also went to the games area.'

"_Oh you guys! Those bears are so adorable, don't you think so Tomoyo!" my eyes had sparkles in them._

"_And how they are, Sakura," admiring them as well, "Eriol! Syaoran! May you win one for both Sakura and I? Please?"_

_Eriol nodded as Syaoran said he would be delighted. The boys had to throw in a total of three balls into the basket to win the prize. Both, on their first set of balls had magically got them all in. As Eriol passed his prize to Tomoyo, she smiled at him gave him a kiss on the cheek as a thanks, and took her bear._

"_Sakura, I think this belongs to you," he smiled at me._

"_Thank you, Syaoran," as I looked at the bear with soft eyes._

'And that was how Syaoran thanked me for what I had done for him during the Ferris wheel ride.'

- (!#$&) - - - (&$#!) –

:D Here's a longer chapter about Sakura's life! I think it was needed to balance it out. And I think the next one will also be focused on Sakura's life more too. I hope you don't think that Faith is a more important character then Sakura. In this story, they are supposed to be equally important. Hehe… Oh and sorry for such mushy, gushy, lovey, dovey stuff… I'm too in love with love stories, shows, and movies. "

- Velvet Teal


	6. Chapter 6

**Velvet Teal:** After many days! And many lazy moods! I'm finally done chapter six! YAY! Again I'll try my best to update. Now that I've got two stories to work on… No worries! I got everything under control:D Well, enjoy everyone!

**PREVIOUS CHAPTER…**

_"Sakura, I think this belongs to you," he smiled at me. _

_"Thank you, Syaoran," as I looked at the bear with soft eyes. _

'And that was how Syaoran thanked me for what I had done for him during the Ferris wheel ride.'

- (!#$&) - - - (&$#!) –

Chapter 6: Heartbroken and Fallen

After reading that entry from grandma's journal, I realized Syaoran was really a sweet guy. I wished I got a chance to hear her sing. Anyways, I decided I should get started on my "little pile" of homework.

"Math... Was never an interesting subject," twirling the pencil around my fingers. Scribble, scribble, scribble. It was just a page out of the math text book, but it seemed to take forever to finish.

"There!" I smiled, "Finished."

I looked around, and my eyes passed by the time. 6:15PM. I checked outside, it wasn't that dark. The weather seemed peaceful and calm.

"I guess one more entry won't hurt..."

- (!#$&) - - - (&$#!) –

'December 24th... It's Christmas Eve, and I haven't been writing a lot lately. Been very busy with school. But I assure you when something big happens, I'll write! So far everything's the same. Tomoyo, Eriol and I are still good friends! Oh yum, I smell mother's cooking.'

- (!#$&) - - - (&$#!) –

I stared at what I just read. She sure had been writing less. I started to wonder if anything had been troubling her. Any family problems?

"What are you thinking, Faith!" I smacked my forehead, "She sounds perfectly fine..."

I flipped the page and saw she had written more.

"June 5th? A year had passed? Already?" I had a puzzled face on.

- (!#$&) - - - (&$#!) –

'June 5th. Oh wow, just bout a few entries ago, it was June 5th! How funny. Well it was Eriol's birthday again. You know what that means…'

_A boy with navy hair and glasses reached out to me with arms opened. "Sakura! You made it!" _

_As I hugged him I answered, "Of course, Eriol! I wouldn't miss one of my best friend's birthday parties." _

'After Eriol greeted me, Tomoyo did too! And guess who was there? Li Syaoran. If I'm not mistaken, the last time I saw him was… Yes, was at the carnival last summer. I decided to go over to my long time friend.'

_"Syaoran!" _

_"Sakura!" as he faced me, I could see a spark in his eyes, "I can see you've gotten much prettier. How've you been?" _

_"You don't look bad yourself. I've been well. How about you?" _

_Syaoran handed me a drink before he started to speak again, "I've been well too." _

'He smiled at me. Like he always does around me. It was actually quite adorable. Then I remembered about his girlfriend.'

_I took a sip of my drink and asked him about his girlfriend. _

_"So, how are you and… Meiling doing?"_

'At first I thought it was a bad idea when I said those words. Why did I think this? He gave me a small, yet a sad smile.'

_"Oh…" he said and then paused for a couple of seconds, "We broke up," he finally said. _

_"Syaoran, I'm sorry… I didn't know." _

_"It's alright, Sakura. Not your fault. It's been about a few months now. So I'm perfectly fine." _

_"If you don't mind me asking, what happened? You seemed to really like her." _

_He smiled at himself. "I know, I thought so too. But surprisingly, she was the one who ended it," as if he read my mind he told me why she did, "She looked at me right in the eye and said 'One day you'll know and understand why I did this.' She then said her goodbyes and left. Just like that." _

'I began to feel bad for him. He truly was heartbroken.'

_"I'm sure she knew what she was doing," I said quietly. _

_"I know," he just said, "I know."_

'Soon afterwards, it was time for some birthday cake. While we were eating, Syaoran and I did some more catching up. He joked around when he found out I hadn't gone out with anyone after Luke.'

_"Why not? I mean look at you! Wait, maybe you scared them off when they looked at you," he said looking away from me. _

_"Syaoran!" I said as I slapped him lightly against the arm. _

_"Just kidding." _

'It was a great party. After Syaoran had to go, Eriol and Tomoyo couldn't help but giggle a little. I didn't know why and when I asked them they wouldn't tell me… I wonder if they're planning anything at all.'

- (!#$&) - - - (&$#!) –

After I finished that entry, I couldn't help but to think about what Syaoran had to go through those months.

'Must have been hard…' I thought.

I decided to go on my laptop, chat with a few people and check on my emails.

_ Faith; has signed on. You have 1 new message in your e-mail inbox._

'Ouu! An email… I wonder from whom,' I thought. When the window appeared, I read the email…

_I want that title _

_The one where I'd always make you smile _

_Always by your side _

_Someone you'd turn to _

_When you feel like you want to hide _

_Your sweet harmony voice haunts me _

_Every night, and every day _

_I dread our goodbyes _

_For the journey to tomorrow is too far away _

_But I know the next morning _

_You'll greet me with your usual, "Hey" _

_Which is my favourite part of each and everyday _

_For that's when you'd notice me _

_When you listen and hear me _

_But, the true meaning of this _

_Is to inform a girl, a special girl _

_That I've fallen _

_So let her be heaven sent _

_For she's the one I desire _

_The one who'll grab my hand _

"Oh wow…" I whispered to myself, flattered.

I checked who had sent me the email. But I got nothing. It was anonyms. I couldn't figure out who it was.

_SKY__; is sky rocketing in A.Affects has added you._

_SKY__; is sky rocketing in A.Affects says:_ yo faith

_ Faith; says:_ hey sky sup?

_SKY__; is sky rocketing in A.Affects says:_ nm nm… same old, ya know?

_ Faith; says:_ yeah. hey what's a.affects?

_SKY__; is sky rocketing in A.Affects says:_ now that's what our band is called. well our short form anyways. it's actually arcane affections, ya feel me?

_ Faith; says:_ oh cool, yeah i guess i do feel yeah

_SKY__; is sky rocketing in A.Affects says:_ lol sorry faith but time for din

_ Faith; says:_ alright, have a good dinner then!

_SKY__; is sky rocketing in A.Affects says: _later faith

_SKY__; is sky rocketing in A.Affects has signed off._

"Arcane Affections? Cool," I said outloud, "Very interesting band name. Sounds great, then they should be great."

_. . joshua speaks no evil has logged on. _

_ Faith; says:_ hey joshua!

_. . joshua speaks no evil says:_ hey faith, how ya doin?

_ Faith; says:_ i'm good, how was band practise?

_. . joshua speaks no evil says:_ awesome as usual! wanna hear us?

_ Faith; says:_ love to

_. . joshua speaks no evil sends: _to me – a.affects (3244KB)

_You have successfully received C:\Documents and Settings\Faith\My Documents\My Received Files\to me – a.affects.mp3 from . . joshua speaks no evil. _

I clicked onto the link and my Windows Media Players opens and it started to load. I heard the drums and the electric guitars starting to play. Then I heard Joshua's voice.

_I just gotta make a good impression… _

_Hey, girl how are you doing? _

_I wonder if you even know _

_That I'm still waiting, _

_To hold you in my arms… _

_Hey, girl how has it been? _

_I wonder if you even think of me _

_Cause I can't seem to see _

_What those eyes seem to hold… _

_I just gotta make a good impression _

_When I see you, that girl walking _

_A smile just crawls upon my face _

_Sometimes I'm breathless and even hesitate _

_Cause to me _

_You're more then I could ever ask for _

_How are you doing when I'm not around? _

_I hope things are alright _

_You deserve the best in life _

_How do you survive through the day? _

_I feel so weak _

_Especially when I'm in this way _

_Falling a bit more and more for you _

_I just gotta make a good impression _

_When I see you, that girl walking _

_A smile just crawls upon my face _

_Sometimes I'm breathless and even hesitate _

_Cause to me _

_You're more then I could ever ask for _

_I wanna know if you ever miss me _

_I wanna know if you ever think of me _

_I wanna know if you ever worry _

_I wanna know if you'd like to be with me _

_Would you like to be with me? _

_I just gotta make a good impression _

_When I see you, that girl walking _

_A smile just crawls upon my face _

_Sometimes I'm breathless and even hesitate _

_Cause to me _

_You're more then I could ever ask for _

_I know you're the one I need _

_The one I gotta keep _

_And when those eyes stare into mine _

_I honestly can't help myself, help myself… _

_I just gotta make a good impression _

_A smile just crawls upon my face _

_Sometimes I'm breathless and even hesitate _

_Cause to me _

_You're more then I could ever ask for… _

_So tell me soon _

_If it could ever be true _

_Cause I don't think I can wait anymore _

_ Faith; says:_ gosh! that's an awesome song you got there

_. . joshua speaks no evil says:_ thanks! glad someone likes it

_ Faith; says:_ who wrote the song?

_. . joshua speaks no evil says:_ that would be me!.. okay travis and allan too. sky helped with the music part MAJORLY

_ Faith; says:_ well keep up the good stuff! you're going to rock out at our school for sure

_. . joshua speaks no evil says:_ haha thanks

- (!#$&) - - - (&$#!) –

After I got off of my laptop, it was dinner time by then. Now it's time to go to bed, and get some rest!

"To inform a girl, a special girl… that I've fallen…" I mumbled almost fallen asleep, "Who are you…? My… So called… Secret Admirer…"

- (!#$&) - - - (&$#!) –

DISCLAIMER: The band name is not mine! It rightfully belongs to JARYD! BOYANG! DEXTERRRRR AND SHAWN! Thanks Jaryd for offering, I'm honoured to use your band's name in my story!

Alright! I hope you enjoyed it : Bet you lalaloved it ; And as for the song called To Me, I wrote that… Kinda bad? But oh well… hehe " OH LOVE NOTE PPL! Gosh I love love notes… " darn me and my lovey dovey stuff xP

- Velvet Teal


	7. Chapter 7

**PREVIOUS CHAPTER…**

After I got off of my laptop, it was dinner time by then. Now it's time to go to bed, and get some rest!

"To inform a girl, a special girl… that I've fallen…" I mumbled almost fallen asleep, "Who are you…? My… So called… Secret Admirer…"

- (!#$&) - - - (&$#!) –

Chapter 7: A Night with You

November passed, and the beginning of December was here already. I looked out the window, and I watched as the snowflakes gently fell down…

BRRRRRING!

"There goes the bell everyone. Alright, see you all tomorrow," said my English teacher.

I began to walk to my locker. Everyone was rushing to get home. School was done for the day. I reached my locker and opened the lock with the combination. I put on my scarf and jacket. I soon heard footsteps approaching.

"Hey Faith!"

"Oh, hello Joshua," I said as I faced him, "I'm almost done. I just need to grab something."

Then I switched my English book for my math book, and I shut the locker door.

"Alright, let's go."

- (!#$&) - - - (&$#!) –

We soon reached our destination.

"Thanks for walking me home as usual, Joshua. I'll see you tomorrow then, bye," as I reached for the doorknob.

"Wait," I heard him say, "I wanted to ask you something…"

I turned, watching him as the snow continued to fall, "Yes?"

He looked right at me before saying anything. I could see his breath in the cold air, "Would you like to have dinner with me on Friday night?"

I stared at him in shock. Did he just ask me on a date?

"Um… As friends I mean," he said as he scratched the back of his head.

"Oh…" I responded.

I quickly put on a smile and said I'd love to. As soon as that was done, I touched the doorknob again and turned it. I sneakily peeked back, and had seen he had kicked the snow and walked next door to his home. I smiled to myself as I shut the door lightly.

- (!#$&) - - - (&$#!) –

Wednesday passed. Then Thursday, and soon it was Friday. School finished for the week, and I was at home in my room. I stared at the clock.

"4:05, that leaves me two hours before he comes and picks me up."

I secretly smiled at myself, knowing what was going to happen next.

"September the 10th…"

- (!#$&) - - - (&$#!) –

'September the 10th… Wow! Another summer gone, eh? Throughout that time, Syaoran and I have spent more time together. And with Tomoyo and Eriol too! We've all become very good friends. Do you remember the annual carnival? The one the town has every year? Well we had another one, right about one month ago! On August 10th… A day, I'll never forget…'

"_Sakura! Will you be performing again this year?"_

_I looked to my side, "Nope. Not this year, Syaoran."_

"_Aww. That's just too bad, Sakura," said Tomoyo, who was on the other side next to me._

'We walked in a line, around the carnival having more fun then last year. We ate some candy cotton and caramel popcorn. It soon got dark. Night was reaching once again.'

"_Sakura! Let's go on the Ferris wheel!" screamed Tomoyo as she rushed to the ride, pulling on Eriol's arm._

_I laughed as Syaoran said something, "They look like a couple, don't they?" He smiled a small smile but sweet one._

_I tilted by head a bit, "They do. And I wouldn't be surprised if they got together."_

'Remember how I went on the Ferris wheel with Syaoran last time? I had another wonderful time with him again.'

"_Oh wow… It's still beautiful as ever."_

"_Agreed. You're still beautiful as ever…" Syaoran whispered._

_I stared at him as I blushed. When he realized I had over heard, he started to redden too._

"_You know… To repay you back for that time you sang that song for me…"_

"_You don't have to, Syaoran. You gave me that bear remember?"_

"_I know, but what you did for me was worth more then all the bears in the world. I have something to repay back to you, that is probably worth equally to your beautiful song," he said as he smiled at me._

'Before I knew it, he started to sing for me.'

"_When the visions around you, bring tears to your eyes._

_And all that surrounds you, are secrets and lies…_

_I'll be your strength, I'll give you hope_

_Keeping your faith when it's gone…_

_The one you should call, was standing here all along," he took a hold of my hand and stared sincerely in my eyes,_

"_And I will take you in my arms…_

_And hold you right where you belong._

_Till the day my life is through, this I promise you. This I promise you."_

'Once he had beautifully sung the last few words, fireworks suddenly appeared right into the sky.'

_I stared in disbelief, "Syaoran… That was… Beautiful."_

_His eyes soften, "Sakura… I know we're still young and alive… But I think I've fallen for you," he gulped, "Will you take this honour, and be my girlfriend?"_

_I looked at him not knowing what to say._

"_SAY YES, SAKURA!"_

_Something finally came out, "What?"_

_Both Syaoran and I looked around, and then saw Tomoyo and Eriol behind us in their seat. I began to feel embarrassed. They had planned this all along._

"_Tomoyo! Calm down! You just ruined the moment," sighed Eriol._

'I ignored my friends for the moment and turned back to Syaoran. I smiled at him as I embraced him… Then I whispered yes into his ear. Hehe… Well that was why that day was so unforgettable. Syaoran's my boyfriend! I knew Tomoyo and Eriol were planning something all along… But thanks to them, I think I've found someone who'll treasure me. Treat me right, and won't do me wrong. Unlike that jerk, Luke!'

- (!#$&) - - - (&$#!) –

'Aww!' I thought, 'Grandma sounds so happy!'

"I wonder if I'll find someone who'll treasure me, like Syaoran did to you, Grandma…" I smiled a sad one to myself, "You're so lucky…"

Once I was bought back to reality, I looked at the time and realized I had less then an hour to get ready. I took a quick shower, and made sure I washed my hair. As soon as finished, I went to my closet and found something nice to wear. I changed, and then stood in front of the mirror. My favourite cute, white, soft, turtle neck sweater with a nice pair of demin jeans. I walked back to the bathroom, and blow dried my hair. I then combed it, and began to braid it. When I had finished I had neatly done a single French braid, which was hanging on my left side.

As quickly as time passed, there were ten minutes left before Joshua would pick me up.

DING DONG!

Never mind then. He came early I guess. I rushed downstairs with mom yelling to be careful as always. I quickly opened the door and there was Joshua.

"Sorry, if I came a bit early," he said, "Ready to go?"

"Almost ready," I said.

I turned to grab my jacket, as I put on my shoes. When I was ready, we finally made our way to whatever restaurant he was taking me to for dinner.

'I wonder how it'll go,' I thought to myself as I walked beside Joshua in the night chilly air.

- (!#$&) - - - (&$#!) –

"Swiss Chalet?"

"Yeah… You don't like it?" he asked nervously.

"Oh no! I love Swiss Chalet," I smiled at him honestly, "I was just surprised."

"Well, your grandma did mention something about Swiss Chalet once…" he admitted.

"Figures."

He opened the door for me, as I entered in.

"For two please," he said.

We were then led to a table near the wall. The wall seemed to have seats that were connected to each other. The lady gave us a menu. She asked what we would like to drink, while we were deciding what to eat.

"Nestea, please," said Joshua, "What about you, Faith?"

"I'll have the same."

When she came back with our drinks, she took our order. We both decided to just have the quarter chicken meal. In about 10 minutes, the lady came back with our dinner.

As we ate our meal, we had a nice conversation.

"So how has band practise been going?" I asked as I cut through my chicken.

"It's been good actually. But writing songs has been tough recently. Must be because of school, but we're sounding more better and better."

"I can't wait to hear you guys," I said as I popped a French fry in my mouth.

"So… Anything interesting going on in your life recently?" he asked.

I thought for a bit before I spoke.

"Oh… Well I've been reading my grandma's journal… And I got this email, but I don't think you'd want to hear about it."

"Try me," he said as he smiled his smile.

"Alright then… Well, it's from a secret admirer…"

"Ouu, Faith! You got yourself an admirer. Got any clue who it is?"

"Sadly, no… But it was a very sweet email. Can't say I like this person in return, if I don't know who they are, right?"

"Right. But who could blame the person? You're an amazing person. Be hard not to fall for you," he said while cutting through his chicken.

I turned a soft red when he said that. 'What's going on with me?' I thought to myself.

- (!#$&) - - - (&$#!) –

Dinner finished, and we walked back home. It started to snow. Joshua then started asking me about Grandma's journal. I told him what I've read so far.

"That was sweet of Syaoran," said Joshua, "I guess he captured your Grandma's heart from the first moment they met, huh?"

"Yeah, I guess so…" I whispered.

Before I realized it, we reached home already.

"Thanks for dinner, Joshua. I really enjoyed it."

He smiled at me sweetly, "Anything Faith. I had a great time too."

I gave him a quick hug before I finally went inside. I knocked on the door, as my mom opened it. I waved a goodbye to him, as he did the same. And then I closed the door.

"I think I know how your Grandma felt…" Joshua said to himself as he looked down at the snow, "Getting her heart stolen by someone when they first met…"

He then looked up with a little smile on his face, and finally started walking next door to his home.

- (!#$&) - - - (&$#!) –

DISCLAIMER: I do not own the song "_This I Promise You"_by Nsync. Oh and in the past chapter 5, I forgot to disclaim two songs that I didn't own. _Only Hope and Cry are both by Mandy Moore._

Lately, I didn't have the same feeling/mood to write when I started this! But I swore to myself that I'd have to finish this story. And I want most of it done by the end of summer!... So how was that chapter? Did you all like it? I hope so!... Anyways, I wanted to be sure I completed this chapter, before I left off for Montreal/Quebec City this weekend! If I have any time left, I'd like to post/complete another chapter before I do leave :D Well again I hoped you enjoy the chapter, even though it wasn't such a long chapter XD

- Velvet Teal


	8. Chapter 8

**PREVIOUS CHAPTER…**

I gave him a quick hug before I finally went inside. I knocked on the door, as my mom opened it. I waved a goodbye to him, as he did the same. And then I closed the door.

"I think I know how your Grandma felt…" Joshua said to himself as he looked down at the snow, "Getting her heart stolen by someone when they first met…"

He then looked up with a little smile on his face, and finally started walking next door to his home.

- (!#$&) - - - (&$#!) –

Chapter 8: Dancing in the Snow

There was less then a week of school left, and soon it'd be the Christmas holidays. Things have been busy lately. I mean Christmas was on its way! People rushing to get those presents, getting their trees, decorating their houses. But what I liked was having a white Christmas. And there was ton of snow all around. The only bad part was that after the holidays were done, in a couple of weeks were exams…

It's only a Tuesday, and I'm in my second period class before lunch. Math class… Is a boring class. But there were only a few minutes left, and thank gosh. Everyone seemed asleep in their seats. It was quiet and peaceful. But that just made me bored to death, since we were always assigned pages to do in class. And if we didn't finish it that day, it was for homework. The next day the teacher would collect our work and mark it, while giving us new pages to do. A continuous, boring cycle if you asked me.

"Excuse me everyone," a voice spoke from the P.A.

It was the principal. That caught everyone's attention. I watched as my whole class' heads rose from their desks.

"I'd like to announce early that we'll be having a big dance at the end of the year, when all exams are finished, in celebration. I'd expect the whole school to behave well. Or else it'll be cancelled of course," when he said that I think I saw a kid roll his eyes, "Now as for the music, we'll have a DJ playing music of course. However, we've also decided as always for every dance, to have a band play. Further information about auditions will come after the holidays. So for anyone interested, start practising! And that is the announcement. Happy holidays everyone!"

Everyone in the class was talking about this event now. Actually, you could see it in their eyes. The joy and anticipation. However, I thought about Joshua's band. I really hope they'd make it this year.

"Settle down everyone!" said the math teacher, "You all know your daily routine by now. However, there will be no homework assigned for the holidays," the class cheered, "Class dismissed," and the bell rung.

Throughout the halls everyone was talking about it. And I meant EVERYONE. I don't think I've ever seen it like this until now. I made my way to my locker to drop off my morning books, and switched them with my afternoon ones. I grabbed my lunch and made my way to the cafeteria.

"Hey, Faith! Over here!" yelled Brooke while she waved at me.

I walked over to her, where everyone else was. She'd only do that if our usual table was taken.

"Alright, everyone listen!" said Travis with a smirk on his face, "The dance won't be here for awhile, but auditions will be here soon. You all know what that means!"

"Yo, bro… Like Joshua said… This is our year dude…" said Sky slowly as he stared into what looked like… Well nothing.

"Yeah, but it's not like its official we'll be playing. We should still practise a bit more," said Allan in a 'matter of fact' way, "We can still improve."

"In what?" I asked.

The group started to think. If they could play, what else was more important?

"Our performance," said an excited Joshua, "We can play. We probably most likely do play better then the other bands, since… Well they haven't been so great."

"Like the trash they played for a while now?" asked Brooke as she hung her arms around Allan.

"If you put it that way yes," agreed Joshua, "All we need to do is BLOW them away. Amaze them! Make them WANNA have us, like a hot flaming desire! I mean we can do so much more then just play the drums or just stand there with the guitar. We don't really have to practise doing this, since when we fool around we already do all those cool tricks, etc. But just keep it in mind from now on."

"YES! That's what we need," yelled Travis while he high five Joshua, "It's settled. That stage at the end of the school year is ours."

The group smiled at each other. And then we finally began eating our lunches. Sky and Travis went to the line up that had shortened, to buy their lunches. Brooke, Joshua and I took out our home made lunches. However, Brooke always made sure she made enough for both Allan and herself. That was their thing. Every other day that Brooke didn't bring a lunch, Allan did. And of course he would have to make sure the lunch was enough for the both of them as well. And that was how our lunch period went.

- (!#$&) - - - (&$#!) –

Joshua, Sky and I had the same third period, which was Science. We'd head to our class 5 minutes before it would start. We'd just sit there and talk about stuff, while waiting basically. When I took my seat, Joshua and Sky were in a deep conversation about the dance. I didn't want to interrupt, so I got my stuff out ready.

'My notebook… Science textbook… Mini pencil case…' As I thought of each item, I placed it out on my desk, 'What's this?' as I held it in my hands.

It was a note. It was neatly folded, and in very neat cursive writing was my name. As I predicted, Joshua and Sky were still busy going on with their conversation. So I decided to just go ahead and read it.

'_School is coming to end. And that breaks my heart, for I won't get to see you everyday. Seeing your smile, hearing your laughs… The little things about you, I anticipate each and everyday. And now I'll mostly anticipate the wait for when school returns. Where we'll reunite again. There is, however, a small little wish. If the Lord forbids it, I hope that over this holiday, I will see you just once… Just once. I'll miss you, the girl I've fallen for. –Your Secret Admirer…'_ I stared at the note. Speechless. Who could have snuck the note so deviously into my bag? How could they have done that without me noticing? Well… I was busy talking and thinking with the group at lunch today… It also could have been during the announcement,' I tried to think of a perfect moment, but came with none.

I shrugged and just decided to leave it for the day. I folded the note back the way it was before, and returned it to its rightful place. My bag.

'What a day,' I thought, 'First the big news, and now this… Who are you?'

- (!#$&) - - - (&$#!) –

'December 27th… I really wanted to write what happened on the day of. But it's been hectic lately! I mean it's the Christmas holidays! And this has to be one of the most unforgettable Christmases ever…'

"_Sakura!"_

'I looked down from my window, to see my dear Syaoran. I smiled at the sight of him. I rushed downstairs as I grabbed my jacket with my mittens in the front pocket. I hurriedly put on my scarf and jacket, and bid my parents a goodbye before I left.'

"_Merry Christmas, Syaoran!" I said as I approached him._

"_Merry Christmas, Sakura," he replied dearly._

"_So… What's this surprise?" Curiosity ran through me._

'I had no clue why Syaoran asked me out that night. Especially on Christmas. But little did I know it would be one of the highlights of my life. When I asked Syaoran about it, he just smiled at me and didn't reply. He grabbed my hand as he led me to a carriage with two horses.'

"_This is wonderful!" I said with delight as my eyes sparkled, "Thank you, Syaoran. It's perfect. Everything's perfect," I whispered silently as I held my hand out as the snow gently fell down._

"_I'm happy that you're happy," was all he said._

'It was pretty much quiet throughout the whole ride. But it was a very comforting silence. There was a quick stop, and I realized at that moment… We reached our destiny. I laughed as Syaoran twirled me in the snowy air. The surroundings… Took my breath away. Most of the trees were decorated with beautiful white lights. And the little snowflakes fell tenderly from the sky… I felt like I was in a dream.'

"_I don't think anything can ruin this moment," I said while we walked on the path._

_Syaoran held out his hand to me and said, "And you couldn't be more right."_

_As I took his hand I realized we quickly engaged in a dance. He sweetly hummed a lovely tune, and I couldn't help but feel myself falling more and more… For him._

"_Were we meant to be?" he quickly said, still dancing with me._

"_I think the better question is, will be make it?"_

_As he twirled me for the last time, with his hand still holding mine, he jogged toward a tree bringing me along._

_He said my name sweetly as it seemed like time froze._

"_I'm scared of losing what we have," he confessed, "Even losing a tiny amount of what I feel."_

_I thought deeply until I reached a conclusion. "Let's make a promise then… But first, we both have to confess to each other how we feel, okay?" he nodded in agreement, "Alright, I'll go first then… I feel like no one can ever replace the place that you have in my heart. As well, I'm scared that something might interfere with our path. I know this may sound selfish, but I only want that one special person to be you…" I blushed when I finished._

"_I… We can't guarantee that we'll be together for the rest of our lives… But if we're both willing to, then everything will be okay. Sakura, every time I'm with you, just your presence makes me feel so much better. Because you are a cheerful, honest, beautiful person, I don't think anyone can not be happy around you... You caught me, Sakura. Being who you are, you caught my heart."_

_I felt a little tear drop fall down my cheek. He pulled me into an embrace and whispered into my ear, "I'm willing to wait for you at any cost. I'll wait for you. I'll wait for that chance when we can both be together for a long long time, Sakura…"_

_My arms finally responded and wrapped around him. "Then I, Sakura, promise to wait for Syaoran. Wait for that moment that allows us to be together forever, because you're the one for me."_

"_And I, Syaoran, promise my dear Sakura that I will too wait… Because you're the one for me."_

'And that was our promise. To be together. Wait for each other. He asked me that night what I wanted for Christmas. I just smiled at him and thought to myself that I had already received the most grateful gift of all. And him not knowing it, he is the gift I wanted for Christmas, for life. I mean, I couldn't ask for more. I had everything I'll ever need in this life. Him, my two best friends, a loving family… There is no need for any more gifts. I feel really bless and grateful, I just can't ask for more…'

- (!#$&) - - - (&$#!) –

I smiled as I let the warm feeling rush throughout my whole body. 'Grandma, sure had the most wonderful Christmas ever… They sound so sweet together…' I thought.

The holidays were here. No more school for two weeks! How wonderful. There's nothing better then spending time with the family during Christmas. As I lay down on the couch next to the fire place, something popped right into my mind…

"The letter…" I said softly. I still didn't figure out who this mysterious person was. And I still found it hard to believe there was someone out there, who had these feelings… For me.

It was the night before Christmas, and both my parents attended their Christmas parties at work. They worried about the fact that I was going to be home all alone. But I reassured them that Joshua was next door, and everything would be alright.

As soon as I felt my eyes ready for Dream Land, the door bell rung.

"Ahh… Who could that be?" I said as I rubbed my eyes meanwhile trying to get up.

I managed to get to the door, and there was Joshua. "Hey, what are you doing here?" I asked with a puzzled face.

"Thought you could use some company," he said with his famous smile, "Well actually… I was hoping if you'd like to go for a walk with me."

"At this time of hour?"

"Oh, c'mon Faith. Just trust me and come, okay?"

I tried to avoid his smile, or else I wouldn't be able to reject the offer. Oh which failed, because I began writing a note.

'Mom, dad, if you come back home I just wanted to let you know that I'm taking a walk with Joshua and will be back ASAP! Love, Faith.'

"So, I'll take that as a yes," he smirked as he watched me put on my boots.

- (!#$&) - - - (&$#!) –

"Where are you taking me?" I said trying to keep up with the pace. He held onto my hand so I wasn't able to slow down. I was getting excited.

"Didn't I tell you to trust me, Faith?" he then stopped and got something out of his pocket.

Another puzzled face came, "A scarf?"

At that moment he covered my eyes with the scarf, and tied a knot at the back. I felt his hand reaching for mine… And I couldn't help but feel a bit strange… Was I blushing? 'But why…' I questioned myself…

Since I wasn't able to see where we were going, my curiosity grew even more. I was getting more anxious. And then he stopped walking.

"Okay, Faith… We're here… But first, you have to promise me that you'll keep your eyes closed until I finish counting to three."

Since I had no other choice I replied a soft okay. He then removed the scarf.

"One… Two…" he said slowly, "And three!"

My eyes flew open and I couldn't help but stare. I was taken away by my surroundings… Especially, since the fact Joshua took me here. I was on a path with him. Each side were filled with deciduous trees that were covered with snow and white lights. And as if it was right on cue, it started to snow.

"Merry Christmas," he said with soft, caring eyes, "It's officially 12:01…"

I couldn't ignore how my heart was reacting. It was beating and beating… Faster and faster… 'Do I…? No… How can that be? Why? Is this so?' I asked myself over and over again.

I didn't understand how he knew what to do, to keep my mind off things. Because instantly, it was if I was reacting Grandma's unforgettable Christmas. We were dancing together….

Finally, he held me in his arms, and I laid my head on his chest. What happened next was one of the biggest shocks of my life. I felt what felt like a raindrop that had fallen on the right side of my face.

"What…?" I said very quietly. I knew I wasn't the one who was crying. So I looked up, and to my surprised it was Joshua who was indeed crying. Both of his eyes were shut with tears flowing, and I saw how his tears fell upon my cheek. He was crying while still holding me…

There was only one thing that was able to come out of my mouth at that moment. And with all my strength I let that one word out…

"…Why?"

- (!#$&) - - - (&$#!) –

Sorry! Sorry! SORRY! I wasn't able to update fast enough! I am really a LAZY person! And sorry if there are any mistakes… OH! I'm so hating myself for what's going to happen next! AIYA! If you've been reading up to this point, I thank you! I appreciate it from the bottom of my heart and soul. I'm not going to tell you about how many chapters are left to do… Or when this story will finish, so just wait and see! Thank you for reading and I hope you'll continue to! I wrote more than usual :D So until next time

- Velvet Teal


	9. Chapter 9

**PREVIOUS CHAPTER…**

Finally, he held me in his arms, and I laid my head on his chest. What happened next was one of the biggest shocks of my life. I felt what felt like a raindrop that had fallen on the right side of my face.

"What…?" I said very quietly. I knew I wasn't the one who was crying. So I looked up, and to my surprised it was Joshua who was indeed crying. Both of his eyes were shut with tears flowing, and I saw how his tears fell upon my cheek. He was crying while still holding me…

There was only one thing that was able to come out of my mouth at that moment. And with all my strength I let that one word out…

"…Why?"

- (!#$&) - - - (&$#!) –

Chapter 9: How Could This Be?

The feeling of fear rushed throughout me. Something BIG had an impact on Joshua… But I had no clue, no idea what.

As those tears fell, he began to speak furiously, "Why? WHY? Why you may ask? How could you!"

I was stunned, "Excuse me? What in the world did I do?"

He spoke back, "Of course you wouldn't know what I'm talking about. And what's the reason for that? Because you FORGOT, Faith. You've forgotten everything… How could you… Break _our_ promise?"

"What the hell are you talking about! What promise!" I was beginning to get more upset as time passed by. This was some Christmas…

"I waited for you to come back. Even after all these long years, I still waited. But for what?" hurt was written all over his face, "For someone, who doesn't give a crap. That's what."

The last part pierced through my heart, even though I had no idea what he was talking about... "That's your problem, Joshua. You're the one who decided to wait, for whatever reason—"

He cut me off, "The reason!" he started to laugh, "You're blind, Faith."

"How could you laugh at a time like this!" and with that I began to run back home.

As soon as he saw me turn around, his last words rang through my mind… His words _always_ seemed to echo in my head after that point on. Over and over and over again…

"Faith! Don't you know? I like you…"

- (!#$&) - - - (&$#!) –

So, Joshua and I got into a fight over the holidays. And even when I didn't want to think about him, I did. I _couldn't_ stop thinking bout him. It wasn't fair… I had many questions, but no answers. I have no idea what was going on.

I stopped talking to Travis, Skye, Allan and Brooke. But obviously, they knew something was wrong. I wasn't going to talk to Joshua. Because the last time I saw him, _that night_, he wasn't himself… Or was he? And did I honestly do something wrong? Cause clearly, I just _honestly_ can't figure this out.

It wouldn't matter. This month was exam month. So thankfully, when I was studying I actually got my mind off things. Well… I got _him_ off my mind for the time being.

But still… 'Faith! Don't you know? I like you…' I thought about his words, 'Why would you ever like me? How could you? Were you my secret admirer all along? What's with this promise? What did I forget, that was so important?'

I thought from the moment we met, until now. I thought about all the times I blushed around him. I thought about all the times he made me smile. I thought about all the times he acted like a gentleman towards me. And all the times he cared and listened… How could I have been so foolish? 'Oh gosh… I _like_ him.' How could I only realize it now? Out of all times. I feel like a total idiot…

"Maybe, Grandma's journal will cheer me up a bit?"

- (!#$&) - - - (&$#!) –

'March 11th… It's been a very, very long time since I've written in this journal of mine. I'm 18 years old already. I'm an old granny now, aren't I? Okay, not yet. But I feel like one. Anyways… Syaoran and I got into a fight… All over this arranged marriage.'

"_Syaoran…"  
_

"_Hmm? What's wrong, Sakura?"_

"_My…" I began to cry, "Parents got me a fiancé."_

"_What!" anger began to grow, "How could this be!"_

"_I can't believe it either, Syaoran. My parents said he's the son of their good friend and thought it would be a brilliant idea if we got married."_

_I watched as my dear, Syaoran walked back and forward with disbelief._

"_What's going to happen to us, Sakura!"_

"_I don't know…"_

"_What do you mean you don't know! Sakura, we BOTH want a future together! We BOTH want to grow old with each other and now you don't know!"_

"_But Syaoran, this is an—"_

"_So what if it's an arranged marriage!" he said quickly, "I thought you really loved me, Sakura. After all these years… Didn't it mean anything!"_

"_Of course, it means EVERYTHING to me!" and with that I began to run away._

'I could tell the idea of me marrying someone else, was NOT what we wanted at all… I couldn't picture myself with anyone else, but Syaoran… It broke my heart to see him in such pain… As much as it broke his heart, my heart was breaking too. I guess our hearts were really as one…'

_I ran and ran. With tears pouring down my face, like a river. And without my attention, Syaoran was chasing after me…_

_I felt his hand grab mine, as I was being pulled into his arms. I cried._

"_Sakura... I'm sorry I went crazy on you…" he softly said as he placed a kiss on my forehead, "I know that what we have means everything to the both of us… I'm so sorry …"_

"_No, I understand Syaoran. I can understand the shock and pain you had to go through. I felt it too. To imagine… Not being with each other… But someone else… I just can't take it."_

_I lifted my arms around his neck and whispered in his ear, "This sudden marriage will not get in our way…"_

"_Nothing will. Don't worry, Sakura. I know we'll find a way to be together…"_

'Thank the heavens that our fight didn't last forever. I knew that with Syaoran, I knew we'd end up with each other… At any cost… And make it through anything.'

- (!#$&) - - - (&$#!) –

"Gosh, Grandma," as I cried, "I never knew you had to go through an arranged marriage… Everyone should be able to marry the ones they love…"

I tried to picture how she fought through this huge dilemma. None came. I wanted things to be solved… But we hadn't talked for a whole week. Was I losing hope? I guess so…

Weeks turned to a month. After a month, came another month. Then another… By March things were still the same. It was as if we were strangers. Travis, Sky, Allan and especially Brooke gave me looks when they saw me. They weren't dirty ones either… It seemed more like concern. The only person I talked to most recently was Brooke. She had explained to me how the others and her weren't able to talk about me in front of Joshua. Brooke mentioned a time, where Travis did, and Joshua got pissed.

"_Hey, Josh!" said Travis during lunch, "Why isn't Faith with us? What's going on between the two of you anyways!"_

_Everyone stopped what they were doing._

"_Don't ever… Bring up her up or say her name…" he said as he stared at him as if he were going to kill him._

"After that," said Brooke, "Everyone was too scared to say anything related to you… We were scared of what he could have done."

"Is that it?" I questioned. As I look at her, it seemed like she was nervous.

"No…"

I began to become curious, "What is it?"

"Don't take it so hard… Since they're only rumours… But there are rumours about him going out with some girl."

At that instance my heart stopped, "Who…"

"I… don't know," she said, "You like him, don't you?"

I didn't have to answer her because she knew now. She knew.

"Oh my gosh, Faith! What are you doing! Fix this! Do something!"

"I can't… We're completely strangers now… And after what you told me, it seems like he moved on with another girl."

"No, Faith…" she shook her head, "You're wrong. Everyone knows you're on his mind 24/7… Travis, Skye and Allan… We all know it…"

I started to doubt his feelings for me now, "I'm not so sure about that, Brooke…"

The conversation ended there. I was in my room thinking about everything. I was mad at him. I was mad at myself for being mad at him.

I was lying on my bed, wanting to take a nap since I wasn't in the mood for anything. And out of no where, teardrops fell. And once they started, I couldn't stop.

"I'm hurt, Joshua… Do you know that? I'm hurt, cause really… I like you…" were the last words I said before I drifted to sleep.

- (!#$&) - - - (&$#!) –

Four months passed. It's June. And guess what? Still strangers. Still not talking. And still liking him…

The rumours at school grew more and more. I was beginning to wonder now, how it all started. Better yet, who was this girl? But it didn't matter. Not anymore, since it seemed like he moved on. He forgot me… I guess, maybe this was how he felt like… When he said something about me forgetting him? Was this it?

"Hey!" said Brooke as she approached me.

"Hi, Brooke! How are you doing?"

"Never mind that, I got something to ask you."

"Oh no… What's up, Brooke?"

"Are you going to the dance!"

"Brooke… You know I don't think that's such a good idea…"

"Too late."

I had a puzzled face on, "What? What do you mean it's too late?"

"Because…" Brooke began, "I got a ticket for you already. And since I paid for it, in return you have to go. AND! No buts."

She showed me the ticket and shoved it into my hands. I sighed, "Okay… Okay, since you want me to. I will," I smiled at her, "Thanks."

"Oh… You're welcome, Faith. You're welcome," and that was the last I saw of her for the day.

The more I thought about the dance, the more I thought about Joshua. He was going to be playing at the dance. I really began to wonder how good they were now… I guess it was going to be fun? But I couldn't help but worry. I didn't want to feel more pain as I'd watch him playing and singing. Performing as he'd think about that girl… That's not me. As much as Brooke wanted me to go… I was starting to doubt if I should.

I sighed the second time today, "I guess it's time for some reading to do…"

'June 5th… Today was the wedding day for both me and my fiancé… And it's not to Syaoran… Sadly it was to my parent's good friend's son… Ryo.'

'WAIT!' I thought, 'THIS COULDN'T BE HAPPENING TO GRANDMA!' I read the beginning over and over again. I hadn't read the rest… I was too shocked. In the end, I just wasn't able to read the rest. A tear fell down… How could this be? And to think the dance was only a FEW days away… I stared at my calendar.

'Today is… Thursday… June 15th…' My eyes popped out.

"What!" I blinked, "Tomorrow's the dance! How could this be!" I guess I was too busy dealing with my problems, that I never took noticed of how time went by… So fast…

- (!#$&) - - - (&$#!) –

I told you I was going to hate myself for what was going to happen! I TOLD YOU:( And to think I can totally feel the ending to this soon… Honestly, between Joshua and Faith… Pretty foolish eh? And what's with these rumours about Joshua and a GIRL:O There's more questions I can ask, but I'm lazy now XD Thank gosh I found time to finish this chapter! I hope you enjoyed it. And sorry if there are any errors or mistakes. I've been busy with the loads of homework…

**P.S.** I dedicate this chapter to Karen && Kathleen. Kathleen, you make me laugh and smile, you jokester. Karen, you make me feel like an awesome person. I love both of you! You're one of the few who just frikkin rocks my world 3

- Velvet Teal


	10. Chapter 10

**PREVIOUS CHAPTER…**

I stared at my calendar.

'Today is… Thursday… June 15th…' My eyes popped out.

"What!" I blinked, "Tomorrow's the dance! How could this be!" I guess I was too busy dealing with my problems, that I never took noticed of how time went by… So fast…

- (!#$&) - - - (&$#!) –

Chapter 10: Change in Luck and What I Learnt

Okay. Mental break down. I'm going insane! "Oh gosh! BROOKE! How could you do this to me!"

"Aww! No worries, Faith! You should thank me instead!"

"Brooke… I know you're my friend and all… BUT HOW COULD YOU NOT AT LEAST IMFORM ME LIKE AT LEAST A DAY OR TWO!"

"Cause," she began to explain, "You'd totally chicken out. And plus this is your moment to shine! And maybe win somebody back."

I rolled my eyes at her. Okay, let's flashback to a moment, where it'll explain everything.

_A week ago, Monday._

"_Brooke… We're never going to study like this, if you keep going on about Allan. Anyways… I'm gonna go take a washroom break."_

_As Brooke saw me off, she got bored. She had nothing to do, now that the only person she could talk to about Allan, had just left her for a washroom break. And so what does she do? She searches through my bag._

"_Ouu… Nice CDs! Eh?" Brooke's eyes locked onto one that said, "Faith – The Water?" A grin grew onto her face as she slipped the CD into her bag, "So Miss. Faith has been secretly writing and recording under my nose eh! Oh, I'm beginning to smell a plan…"_

And that everyone! Is what basically happened. You see… I had written a song called "The Water" and Brooke had listened to it. She fell in love with my song and somehow gave it to the student council committee, who's organizing our dance. They agreed that I'd perform this song as one of the slow dance songs. This explains how she got me a ticket… Which explains why I couldn't find my CD before at school (I assumed I forgot it at home). And now it's the day of the dance, I find this out in the morning, therefore meaning I only got a day to practise! Oh, can't I back out and not go to the dance? Well, I tried… But Brooke said it was too late, and it wasn't possible. Ah. Friends. Who said you couldn't hate them for a moment or two!

"Brooke! I have no back up, no nothing! I can't just sing this song with no music!" I began to panic like a freak.

"Oh, I solved that problem for you. Travis agreed to play the acoustic for you. Skye and him figured out the melody of your song, made up notes and BAM! Now you got back up!" she smiled at me, "Aren't I the best? C'mon! You just gotta love me for that!"

"I only love you now, because you helped me with that problem. This wouldn't have happened if I didn't leave for the washroom…" I was starting to regret not bringing my bag along.

"I'm going to ignore that. Anyways, Travis is going to practise with you at lunch! And there's going to be a run through of everyone playing, to double check everything will be just perfect! So, meet us at the usual table," she gave me a quick hug, "Good luck, hun! I've been rooting for you since the day I met you."

- (!#$&) - - - (&$#!) –

RINNNG RINGGG! 'And there goes the bell,' I thought, 'Practise time…'

I quickly dropped off my stuff in my locker, seeing I wouldn't need anything for the rest of the afternoon. However, I grabbed my lunch. I squeezed through the crowded hallways and made my way to the cafeteria. It's been a while since I've ate in there. When the weather had gotten much warmer, I ate outside.

I walked in and tried to search through the hundreds of faces. I saw someone's hand waving in the air.

I sighed, "Oh, Brooke…" I closed my eyes tightly for a second, "Please, don't let there be no awkward moments."

I slowly made my way over to their table. Whose face did I see first? Take a guess.

"Hey, Faith!" Travis greeted me with a warm smile, "Ready?"

As I was about to reply to him, I had been observing Joshua. He looked… I couldn't put my finger on it. But he seemed a bit happier I guess. I sighed. He was probably thinking about that rumoured girl everyone's talking about.

"Yes. Oh and thanks so much, Skye and Travis! I really appreciate it," I gave them the best smile I could, but it was a weak one.

I took one last look at him, before I'd rehearse with Travis. His expression changed. He seemed a bit sad?

Travis and I had practised, what felt like hundreds of times, in the music room. I had loved the music they had made up for my song. It was beautiful. Before I knew it, I felt as if I was ready for this performance.

"That's it, Faith! You're going to be great," he smiled at me before he looked back down at the floor, "I'm sorry about what happened between you and Joshua…"

"It's no biggy," I said, "You don't need to apologize."

"But I do. I'm Joshua's best friend. I could have done something at least."

I smiled at him. He was such a nice guy, "Thanks, Travis. I appreciate it. I appreciate what you guys have done for me. But honestly… I rather have it that Joshua and I solve this on our own."

"Figures. I understand."

Then there was a screeching sound from the P.A system, "Arcane Affections and… The special performer for the slow song, please report to the hallway outside of the music room. As well, teachers if you know anyone that is on the student council committee, it would be appreciated if you'd let them out as well. Thank you."

Travis and I started cleaning up a bit. Putting back the chairs, and making sure we weren't going to leave anything behind. I grabbed my bag before we closed the door behind us.

He gave me a reassuring smile, "Well, I know for a fact I'll be playing with my band before I play with you. So, I gotta find them! Practise over the song if you want, I'll be back in no time. You're going to be great tonight." And with that he hurried along to his band members.

I looked around and saw the people from the student council. Looks like they were going to prepare the gym with all the decorations. I mean it was obvious, carrying boxes with balloons and other colourful stuff. So majority of them were doing that and then I saw two people enter the music room. I'm guessing that's the President and Vice President.

I walked to the end of music hallway, where the closest exit was and no classrooms were, and decided I would sit there and sing so I couldn't disturb anyone. As I walked there, Joshua came to view. And before I knew it, we were staring right at each other. Now that was the first time I've seen Joshua actually _look_ at me, after all these long months.

"Hey… Faith," he said his first words to me.

I managed to say hi, "So I see you're on your way to the music room."

He smiled a bit, "Yeah. I was wondering. Have you heard the rumours about me and this girl?" his expression changed.

I wasn't sure what to say. But me being dishonest was not one of them, "Who hasn't heard about it? Everyone knows. She must be one darn girl... Which makes me wonder, who is she?"

His face lightened up at what I said, "Ahh… Everyone is assuming. Whenever I'm with a girl, they assume I'm with her. Then when they see me with other, they think it's her. But what they don't know is when the very, very FIRST rumours began about that girl… It's her…"

I was beginning to feel jealous inside, "You still haven't answered my question."

"Ahh… Impatient, I see. How about this? At the dance, look for me in the crowd when you're singing and you'll see." And before I could ask or say anything else, he walked right pass me… I could feel the slightest touch between us.

I walked back the opposite way and sat right across from the door that was blocking between Joshua and I. Were we going to be okay? I wouldn't know. I wasn't sure… I sat there thinking and trying to absorb everything in. By the time I was at my normal state, I whispered the lyrics to my song over and over again…

And before I knew it, Travis called for me, "Hey Faith! Time to go rehearse one last time."

- (!#$&) - - - (&$#!) –

"Finally, home!" I threw myself onto the couch. It had been a long afternoon. And it was going to be a long… Night. 'Would I be ready?' I wondered. I hoped so…

I decided to take a shower. So as I was taking my shower, I had come up with a decision. No, it doesn't relate to the dance or Joshua… But it relates to my grandma's journal. I was going to finish that entry she wrote, that I wasn't able to continue reading… Plus, I had about less than 3 hours to waste before it was 5:45 and I had to leave the house. So since that's a lot of time to spare, I thought… Why not?

I picked up her journal and flipped to that one page. I was nervous to find out what would happen. If grandma didn't get married to Syaoran, then it seemed like there would be no hope at all for me. I closed my eyes for five seconds, and gave a little prayer…

- (!#$&) - - - (&$#!) –

'June 5th… Today was the wedding day for both me and my fiancé… And it's not to Syaoran… Sadly, it was to my parent's good friend's son… Ryo. So, there I was sitting here and the wedding was about to start.'

_Tears were trying its best to fall down my face, but I tried my best not to. I tried to think as positive as I could. But how could you do that, when you're not marrying to the one you love? There was a sudden knock on the door._

"_Come in!" and with that Tomoyo and Eriol's faces appeared._

_I smiled at the sight of them. I also envied them. They were too, had fallen in love with each other… And were going to get married soon._

"_Sakura!" Tomoyo yelled as she hurriedly hugged me, "I'm so terribly sorry!"_

_I hugged her back as I shock my head no._

"_It's not okay, Sakura… Not only do we know that, you do too…" whispered Eriol with sympathy in his eyes._

"_But there's nothing we can do! Syaoran doesn't even know about this wedding. I didn't even know it was going to be today!" I began to feel something wet. Tomoyo raised her hand as she wiped away my tears._

"_Sakura!" my mother called, "The wedding is going to begin!"_

"_You don't have to go through this," said Eriol._

"_No," I replied, "I will…" and with that I headed out the door._

"_Where could that cousin of mine be at, at a time like this!" exclaimed Eriol._

_Tomoyo sighed, "I don't know, but we better get going since you're suppose the best man, and I'm the maid of honour…" she paused for a moment, "Sakura, looks beautiful in that dress… But she'd be more beautiful emotionally, if she were to get married with Syaoran instead."_

_Eriol hugged his dear fiancé and made their way to the door, "I know… I know… I feel terrible being Sakura's best friends and we're not able to do anything… Well, maybe…"_

_And when Eriol said those two words, Tomoyo gave him the most curious look ever, "WELL, MAYBE!"_

'Who would have thought I'd cried so much during my own wedding day…'

_I held onto my father's right arm as I walked down the path. With each step, my future dreams tore apart, a part of my heart shattered. I looked in front of me, where my future husband was standing. He was smiling at me. However, I couldn't do the same for him…_

_Then, I stood next to Ryo and the priest began to speak, "We're gathered here today to witness these two people—"_

"_Wait! Not so fast!"_

_The whole crowd turned their heads to the voice that was heard from the back. Heck, even I turned around. There stood a man wearing a black tux._

"_Syaoran!" I yelled!_

_He flashed me one of his sweet smiles and as he spoke his eyes were still staring at me, "Sorry, everyone. But I will not allow this marriage to continue any further!"_

_Ryo's father furiously got up, "Why you little brat! You have no right to—"_

"_How did you get here?" questioned my father, who had cut off Ryo's father._

_Syaoran crossed his arms, "One of my dear cousins sent his butler running to my house early this morning. And oh my, you should have seen it. It was a sight indeed."_

_Tomoyo turned her head to her fiancé, "So that's what you were talking about!" she smiled at him, "Gosh, I love you even more now."_

_Eriol smiled more, "I know, dear. I know."_

'From Syaoran crashing the wedding, to his explaination… And I heard really was someone saying, "Syaoran… Hmm... Syaoran… Syaoran…" And then…'

"_Syaoran! I remember now!"_

_The crowd then turned their heads back to the front, and their attention was on Ryo._

_Syaoran gave him the most puzzling face ever, "Eh?"_

_Ryo smiled at Syaoran, "I remember you now. No wonder the name sounded so familiar. I should have guessed!" he continued to smile to himself._

_My expression had changed, "You… Know him?"_

_Ryo laughed, "Of course, I do! Syaoran was my best friend, when we were very young. And I still say he's one of the best of the best friends I've had."_

_Syaoran thought for a moment and then it seemed like a light bulb lit up, "Ryo!"_

_Ryo laughed more, "Of course, Syaoran. Oh my, oh my," he turned to the priest and apologized then he turned back to the crowd, "I'm sorry, everyone. But I can not be wedded to my best friend's sweetheart. Sorry, father. But I do hope you'll understand," he then turned to me and gave me a little peck on the cheer. Afterwards, he made his way down towards the seats._

"_What is going to happen now!" said someone from the crowd._

"_I agree. And to think I was here for the food…" said another._

'After the huge commotion, my mother came up to me and whispered something into my ear. When she finished, we both smiled at each other and my father smiled at us.'

_My father made his way to Syaoran and whispered, "I trust you to take good care of my little girl, Syaoran." And with that, he ran towards me. When he reached me, he lifted me up into the air as tears of joy fell down my face, "Remember our promise, Sakura!" he put me back down and held both of my hands, "That Christmas, we'd promise to wait for each other. And through any circumstances that we'd end up with each other?"_

_I giggled as he wiped away my tears, "Yes, I do." The crowd went in awe._

"_Then we've waited long enough because today will finally bring us together," he went down on one knee, "Sakura, will you marry me?"_

_I waited for so long for this moment, "Yes, I'd love to." The crowd cheered._

"_Father, would you please wed me to this lovely lady?"_

_The priest smiled, "It would be my pleasure."_

'And that was my wonderful, surprising wedding. I'm married to the one I love. I'm going to share an even more wonderful future with him! And all thanks to Eriol. I'm sure Tomoyo had to do something with this. Well, she did mention something… How she was complaining to him about how she wouldn't dare to get married to him, if I were to be wedded to Ryo. Now… I can not wait for what the future has in store for me.

Especially, every summer. With the smell of the summer breeze… Bringing back old past memories. With tears, joy and love. Of course, bringing new adventures and moments to go through as well. Through fall, winter and spring, it'll always be worth the wait for that summer essence. School is about to end. A chance to find a summer love. A chance to have heartaches and heart breaks. Time to have the time of your life… And to live it worth while. I truly love the summer time.'

- (!#$&) - - - (&$#!) –

I closed her journal with a satisfied feeling, "I'm so happy, grandma… So happy for you…"

I laid my head on the pillow. I then tilted my head to my left side and when I opened my eyes I saw the time. As I jerked up, I fell off my bed which caused the journal to fall down with me.

"Gotta get ready… Argh… My back…" as I picked up the journal, I saw a piece of paper that had slipped out… "Where did this come from?" I turned the blank side to see a picture.

I stared at it closely… A boy… A girl… They looked like they were in kindergarten… And an old woman… "Grandma—Oh, wait… That girl is me!"

I stared closely at the picture. It was me, with my grandma. And that boy… No… Way… It couldn't be…

"Joshua!"

The more and more I thought about how this was possible… The more and more I began to remember…

"I can't believe this… Thanks so much, grandma…" I said to no one as I also cried to myself.

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

"What… Is that?" I questioned, "And why is it still beeping?" I began looking for where this sound was coming from, "What in the world…?"

- (!#$&) - - - (&$#!) –

Yes! Another update! (celebrates) Okay, you guys are like lucky. Cause as I was thinking about this from the day I started, I knew when it would end. And Chapter 10 was supposed to be the last chapter. But thanks to my wonderful imagination and inspiration at random times, this is ONLY the second last chapter. Yes… Bad news is… Next update is THE last chapter for _Summer Essence_. Anyways, I hoped you ENJOYED this chapter as much as I did when I was typing it up. I apologize early for any grammar errors. (Dexter wanted this up asap LMAO here it is, Dex. Have something to read after you come back from pulling those weeds out of the grass.) This has been officially the longest chapter yet. With over 3,000 words. big smiles Or so the program says so… LOL : Oh and about that song "The Water" it's a song I recently wrote. (weird idea when I went grocery shopping) Anyways, for the ones who've been reading up to this point, I appreciate it and I thank you OH soooo much! I guess that's it for now! So until then!

- Velvet Teal


	11. Chapter 11

**Velvet-Teal: _I have a surprise for all of you… It surprised me too.. Anyways…_ What happened in the**

**PREVIOUS CHAPTER…**

I stared closely at the picture. It was me, with my grandma. And that boy… No… Way… It couldn't be…

"Joshua?!"

The more and more I thought about how this was possible… The more and more I began to remember…

"I can't believe this… Thanks so much, grandma…" I said to no one as I also cried to myself.

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

"What… Is that?" I questioned, "And why is it still beeping?" I began looking for where this sound was coming from, "What in the world…?"

- (!#$&) - - - (&$#!) –

Chapter 11: Dealing with the Teenage Life

Okay. It was bad enough it was already 5 and that the dance would start in an hour. Oh well, if I were to come late it would be just fine. Really! Why? Well let's just say, I'm like the last performer before the DJ takes over for the rest of the night. Yeah, pretty much Joshua's band gets to play for like an hour. Speaking of Joshua… I began to think about the last time I saw grandma…

The last time I saw her, was the last time I saw Joshua. I couldn't believe I had forgotten about him. No wonder he knew my name when he knocked on the door during the time I just moved in. We've been friends for so long…

"_Faith!" yelled a little boy from outside, "Please, come outside before you go back home!"_

_The door flew open with a girl in a pink dress. She had little pigtails and big round hazel eyes, "Okay, Josh. But we can only stay on the stairs. Mommy says we're going soon."_

_The girl held onto the rails as she walked to the bottom step, where Joshua had already sat down waiting for her. He began to cry._

"_Why are you crying, Josh? You know if you start crying, I'm gonna cry too," she said as water began to build in her eyes._

"_I'm sorry. Don't cry because of me… It's just… What if you don't come back? EVER!" he claimed._

_Faith thought for a moment. She then held her friend's hand, "Then let's make a promise! Okay?"_

"_Okay, Faith," smiled Joshua._

"_I promise to be Joshua's friend forever, no matter what. Even if I don't come back as much anymore," said Faith as she tighten her squeeze to show she cared._

_Not being satisfied, Joshua also added, "Promise, you won't forget me either!"_

"_But you gotta promise that you'll wait for me to come back then!" replied Faith._

_Happily Joshua said, "Okay!" The two held out their little pinkies and at the same time said, "Promise," as they stared at each other. What they didn't know was that, that would be the last time they'd see each other for a long time…_

- (!#$&) - - - (&$#!) –

So, back to this beeping noise. I'm still looking for it. The closer I got, the louder I heard it. BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! Really, this is getting on my nerves…

A big smiled formed on my face, "FOUND IT!"

I stared at it curiously. Someone had set it at this time, so I'd find it for sure…

"But who—" then I noticed. Beside the little alarm, there was an envelope left with it.

I began to open the envelope to find a note and a CD. I read the note first.

_Hello Faith,_

_By the time you read this, the beeper should be beeping like crazy. This was the only way I knew you'd get this and notice it for sure. And I'm sure I had to sneak it to you somehow as well. Anyways... Main purpose of this letter is that, I hope you can forgive me for the way I've acted towards you... Since that moment. I'm uncertain of my feelings towards you. But I can tell you honestly, that when I said I liked you that night... I meant it then. I hope you'll still go to the dance, no matter how you feel towards me. But then, you have to go since you're performing... However, if it ends up you don't show up for some odd reasonable reason, I'll understand. Anyways, included with this is a CD, which you should have noticed by now. It's a song I recorded about how I felt during the time we've... stopped talking._

_- Joshua_

I didn't know what to feel. Did he still have these feelings for me? _I meant it then._ What about now? But I did realize how he got it to me… When we bumped into each other, in the music hallway. Exactly when I felt his touch was the moment. I popped the CD into the stereo… Sweet sounds of the acoustic guitar began to play throughout the air… And then his voice sung.

"_Love, life \\ One speaks for the other one, here \\ And love, life. One speaks for the other one now \\ We'll try to get by…_

_Did anyone try too hard \\ Well I guess I did \\ I guess I did alright \\ She'll break my heart \\ Did anyone try too hard \\ Well I guess I did \\ I guess I did alright \\ She'll break my heart \\ She'll break my heart…_

_Cause ever since the moment I saw your face \\ I knew I wanted to be in that place next to you \\ And now I'll spend my whole life trying \\ To be the one inside your arms \\ And I'll try to get by…_

_Did anyone try too hard \\ Well I guess I did \\ I guess I did alright \\ She'll break my heart \\ Did anyone try too hard \\ Well I guess I did \\ I guess I did alright \\ She'll break my heart \\ She'll break my heart \\ She'll break my heart…_

_Isn't it alright \\ Why can't it be \\ Just this once alright \\ It will be you and me…_

_Did anyone try too hard \\ Well I guess I did \\ I guess I did alright \\ She'll break my heart \\ Did anyone try too hard \\ Well I guess I did \\ I guess I did alright \\ She'll break my heart \\ She'll break my heart…"_

I was touched by his song. Hopefully tonight, he'd be touch by mine too…

"Oh gosh! There's no time to think like this! I have to get ready!"

I didn't have much time, so if I didn't want to be late I'd better hurry... But I guess being late wouldn't hurt anyone? So, I did my hair. Put on a bit of make up. Not too much. If I felt uncomfortable, it was a sign that said too much was applied... Then I wore my dress and made my way down the stairs, to get my heels.

My mom saw me. She gave me that look, "Oh my, Faith… You're beautiful, hun!" she said as she rushed over to me.

I was wearing a white, flowy dress with thin white straps to hold it up. There was a little waist belt thingy that was wrapped around where my ribs were but was above my belly button by two inches or so. Then it fell about an inch or two below my knees. My hair was all wavy, but it wasn't messy or tangled. And tilted on the right side of my head, was a little crown.

My dad took a few pictures of my mom and I. Mom said it was for "memories." I felt like a princess. As I finished putting on my white heels, my parents wished me a fun night.

Mom gave me her sweet smiles, "Your father and I have some guests coming over, so just have a wonderful time."

I hugged her, "Thanks, mom." And I was off to the _ball_. As I walked down the steps, I saw two elders approaching me.

The old lady spoke, "My, oh my! She reminds me so much of _her._"

I stared at the sweet couple, having a feeling that I met them before. My mom must have seen them, because she opened the door with a big smile and said, "Come in! Come in! Make yourselves at home."

I continued walking with a satisfied smile on my face, "Tomoyo and Eriol."

- (!#$&) - - - (&$#!) –

There was a boy swirling his drum sticks, and one with his guitar.

"Yo… Dude… You soooo can not be serious…"

"Yes, _dude_, I'm _serious._"

"But dude… What about our bro, Josh?"

"Seriously, he shouldn't have treated her like that for so long. Have you not seen her these past months? If he can't treat her the way she should be treated, then I'm going to take over."

"Yo… Dude… I totally see where you're getting at… But are you totally sure this is what you should do? Like is it right bro?"

"I'm tired of being the 'nice guy.' Sorry man, but you can't change my mind. Josh isn't the only one trying to win her heart anymore," and he started to walk away but then paused.

"But dude… How could you fall for her, when we all know she's the one for our bro…?"

- (!#$&) - - - (&$#!) –

As I stepped into the gym, everyone was busy having a fun time. And man… It was loud. I looked at the front to see Arcane Affections playing. As I was making my way through the crowd, Brooke pulled me aside.

She grabbed my right hand as she pulled me through the crowd, "Faith! You look gorgeous! Oh my gosh, I'd love to just chat with you. But 30 minutes already past, and the student councils wants you to sing as soon as Arcane Affections finishes their song. They think a slow song should be good about now!"

As soon as she finished talking, I was right next to the stage and Arcane Affection had finished their song.

"Alright, hope you're all having a great time!" the crowd cheered as they responded to Joshua, "And with that, right now we're gonna slow things down a bit. So, please welcome Faith to the stage as she sings along to Travis' sweet guitar skills!"

Since the gym was already dimmed enough, they dimmed down the lights on the stage as I made my way. The people on the student committee bought out a chair for Travis. I took the mic, waiting to hear Travis playing. And when he began to play softly, people in the gym started to slow dance or finding somebody. I searched for Joshua, and there he was staring right at me.

"I was not beautiful, in anyone's eyes \\ got thrown in the water \\ with no goodbyes…

However, you found me \\ cause you jumped right in \\ and saved me \\ cause I didn't know how to swim \\ who would have thought \\ I'd be caught, in love with you

Told me it's okay \\ and not to be afraid \\ today was the day I learnt to glide \\ in the water, I was flying by \\ you smiled at the sight of me \\ and whispered soft words like you're pretty

However, you found me \\ cause you jumped right in \\ and saved me \\ cause I didn't know how to swim \\ who would have thought \\ I'd be caught, in love with you

Baby, baby when I jumped in \\ you caught me with your hands \\ baby, baby when I jumped in \\ we had an underwater kiss \\ baby, baby when I jumped in \\ you were always around \\ baby, baby when I jumped right in \\ you were nowhere to be found…

When you found me \\ you saved me \\ learnt how to \\ now I miss you \\ where did you go to \\ searching for you…"

As soon as I finished my song, and realized who this 'rumored girl' was all along… Travis kissed my cheek. Can you seriously say bad timing?! I think Brooke totally got the message, because you could hear her loud gasp from the crowd.

"How could Travis do that?!" said a crazy Brooke as she stood next to Allen and Sky.

"Dude… He was _totally_ serious…"

Brooke tried choking Sky, but Allen held her back, "WHAT DO YOU MEAN HE WAS TOTALLY SERIOUS, SKY?!"

"Yo… Chillax, Brooke…"

"NO, I WILL NOT CHILLAX DUDE! WHAT ABOUT JOSHU—"

Speaking of Joshua… As soon as I realized what Travis had done, my eyes were filled with shock as I stared at him. Then, I stared out into the crowd searching for Joshua. It was simple to explain his current emotions. Hurt and anger.

The vice president got up to the mic, "Alright, everyone start cheering if we want the Dj to play some jams!"

- (!#$&) - - - (&$#!) –

Travis and I walked down the stage stairs towards our friends. When Travis approached we all felt the vibe from Joshua. Josh walked to Travis and pushed him.

"What the frig was that for man?!" exclaimed Travis.

Brooke held my arm to comfort me. Allen held Travis back while Sky held Joshua.

"You deserved that Travis. Some best friend you are. You knew how I felt towards Faith, and yet you had the nerve to kiss her!"

"Some best friend I am?! Hah! Some person you are for the way you've treated Faith after these past months! Did you not see that she was completely hurt?! That she cried her broken heart out?! She depended on you and you left her side, Joshua!"

"But we all knew Joshua liked Faith," pointed out Allen.

"Well I don't see Joshua's name all over Faith! I have every right to like, Faith as well!"

"Stop it! You guys are best friends!" I yelled with tears.

"Not anymore," said Joshua as he walked away.

With that I run back home away from this hell hold.

"Faith! Come back!" screamed Brooke, "Now looked what you did Travis! Nice job!" she walked away with Allen following her.

"Yo… Dude… I told you so…"

"Shut up, Sky."

- (!#$&) - - - (&$#!) –

I run all the way home. Running with the wet mascara dipping down my face. My mom asked what happened. I told her I didn't want to talk about it. I slammed the door. My face landed into my pillow. Teenage life is tough on you.

I couldn't believe Travis liked me. This made everything harder. I know I like Joshua… But since I know the feeling of rejection, I don't think I can let anyone else go through rejection… I don't know what to do… I'm so confused. They're both nice guys. Why hurt them both?

"ARGH!" I knocked grandma's journal down. I picked it up and just began to read her entries.

"_Today, I've given birth to a son. I still remember Syaoran being so happy about becoming a father. We named him Adrian."_

"Dad…" I whispered as I flipped the page.

"_Today, my daughter-in-law gave birth to a wonderful baby girl. I suggested the name Faith, so whenever they felt like they lost hope, they should look at their beautiful daughter. She'd give them the faith they needed."_

I continued to cry and I stared at the next page.

"_Here is a picture of my granddaughter, Faith and her new friend, Joshua. They are the cutest things ever. I love them both. I am so proud of Faith. I have a feeling she'll grow up just fine. I know she'll make it through everything. She's a tough little girl with a sweet heart. I pray the best for my son's daughter. Sooner or later, he'll realize how it feels to see your children grow up so fast. How there's so little time for everything. I only wish the best for everyone."_

"Grandma… How will I make it through this?"

There was a knock on the door. It was Brooke. I was so glad to have a friend like her… She hugged me and then grabbed a tissue. She cleaned the mascara and tears off my fear, "You'll make it," she said, "You will."

I let go of her and we both stared out the window. I thought about what was going to happen. I began to realize that everything that happened so far, was almost like all the times that happened in my grandma's life. I began to understand all that she went through. Brooke was right. I was going to make it… Somehow.

The End

- (!#$&) - - - (&$#!) –

That's right. This is the end. Goodbye Summer Essence! OH PLEASE DON'T KILL ME! I BEG OF YOU:S It truly is the end. OKAY. I LIED ALRIGHT! It's only just the end for NOW. There will be a sequel. But I might upload it on my fictionpress account since Sakura is now completely out of the picture. The whole idea of this was to show a bit of similarity between Sakura's and Faith's life. How close they were, even though they didn't spend a lot of time with each other. I just added a touch of teenage stuff. So just wait for the new sequel. You can hate me all you want. I kind of got "hurried" with this chapter because of _Dexter!_ THAT'S RIGHT, YOU DEXTER! LOL. So don't mind any of the mistakes and grammar errors. I apologize if they bugged you. I'd like to thank all who have supported me. I appreciate it. Without you, I don't think I'd finish XD So until next time,

- Velvet Teal


	12. SPECIAL ANNOUNCEMENT!

Alright readers! Are you ready for the big announcement?! (drum rolls)

The continuation of Summer Essence is now completed! The first chapter anyways :D

If you are interested, please head over to my Profile! You'll find the link there, since I can't seem to find a way to put it in here.. Keeps disappearing on me :S Well.. Enjoy! And happy holidays


End file.
